Flames and Constellations
by ArchitectMama
Summary: Fairy Tail meets Regency England... re-write of Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice using the characters of Fairy Tail... featuring Natsu as Elizabeth Bennet, Lucy as Mr. Darcy and my personal favorite, Zeref as Mrs. Bennet...
1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single mage in possession of Zodiac keys, must be in want of a partner.

However little known the feelings or views of such a mage, or said mage's comrades, may be upon first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that the mage is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their children.

"My dear Mavis," said her love to her one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

Mavis replied that she had not.

"But it is," returned he; "for Macao has just been here, and told me all about it…despite that unfortunate incident I had last I was at the Park," Zeref trailed off.

Mavis made no answer.

"Do not you want to know who has taken it?" cried the misunderstood wizard impatiently.

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

That was invitation enough.

"Why, my dear, you must know, Macao says that Netherfield is taken by a young mage of a strong guild from the north of Fiore; that she came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that she agreed with the young Miss Strauss immediately; that she is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of her servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"What is her name?"

"Juvia."

"Is she married or single?"

"Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single mage of a strong guild; four or five thousand jobs a year. What a fine thing for our boys!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear Mavis," replied her love, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of her partnering one of them."

"Is that her design in settling here?"

"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that she may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit her as soon as she comes."

"I see no occasion for that. You and the boys may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for you are as handsome as any of them with that immortality of yours, Miss Juvia might like you best of the party."

"My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of youth, but I do not pretend to be any thing extraordinary now. When a wizard has been as cursed as I have been, he ought to give over thinking of his own interests."

"In such cases, a wizard has not often much talent to think of."

"But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Miss Juvia when she comes into the neighbourhood."

"It is more than I engage for, I assure you."

"But consider our boys. Only think what guilds they would have access to. Sir Rufus and Lady Minerva are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general you know they visit no new comers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit her, if you do not."

"You are over scrupulous surely. I dare say Miss Juvia will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure her of my hearty consent to her partnering which ever she chuses of the boys; though I must throw in a good word for my little Natsu."

"I desire you will do no such thing. Natsu is not a bit better than the others; besides it was for him this curse came to be and I am sure he is naturally not half so powerful as Gray, nor half so ambitious as Laxus. But you are always giving him preference."

"They have none of them much to recommend them," replied she; "they are all destructive and arrogant like other wizards; but Natsu has something more of stubbornness than the others."

"Mavis, how can you abuse the boys you care for in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these hundred years at least."

"Ah! You do not know what I suffer."

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young wizards of strong guilds come into the neighbourhood."

"It will be of no use to us, if twenty such should come since you will not visit them."

"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all."

Mavis was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three and one hundred years had been insufficient to make her love understand her loyalty. He was less difficult to understand. Living four hundred years with a curse, causing death when he only wanted to bring life and longing for death himself he was feared and avoided by the greater wizarding world. The business of his life now was to get his wards into a respectable guild; its solace was his unruly hair and depressing monologues.


	2. Chapter 2

Mavis was amongst the earliest of those who waited on Miss Juvia. She had always intended to visit her, though to the last always assuring Zeref that she should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid, he had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner. Observing her favorite ward employed in melting his way out of an ice prison, she suddenly addressed him.

"I hope Miss Juvia will be impressed with your talents Natsu."

"We are not in a way to know what Miss Juvia likes," said his brother/creator resentfully, "since we are not to visit."

"But you forget, Melodrama," said Natsu, with very little respect, "that we shall meet her at the assemblies, and that Macao has promised to introduce her."

"I do not believe Macao will do any such thing. He has a son of his own. He is a selfish, hypocritical drunk, and I have no opinion of him."

"No more have I," said Mavis; "and I am glad to find that you do not depend on him serving you."

Zeref shrank into the shadows, and deigned not to make any reply; but unable to contain himself, began scolding one of the boys while an unnatural breeze swirled his hair and odd body scarf.

"Don't keep coughing so, Freed, for dragon's sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces."

"Freed has no discretion in his coughs," said Mavis; "he times them ill."

"I do not cough for my own amusement," replied Freed coldly. "When is your next fight to be, Natsu?"

"To-morrow fortnight."

"Aye, so it is," cried Zeref, "and Macao does not come back til the day before; so it will be impossible for him to introduce Miss Juvia, for he will not know her himself."

"Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Miss Juvia to him."

"Impossible, Mavis, impossible, when I am not acquainted with her myself; how can you be so teasing?"

"I honour your circumspection. A fortnight's acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what a wizard really is by the end of a fortnight. But if we do not venture, somebody else will; and after all, Macao and Romeo must stand their chance; and therefore, as he will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it on myself."

The boys stared at their caretaker. Zeref said only, "Nonsense, nonsense!"

"What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation?" cried she. "Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you there. What say you, August? For you are a young man of deep reflection I know, and read great books, and make extracts."

August wished to say something very sensible, always hoping his biological parents would in fact remember they were his parents, but knew not how.

"While August is adjusting his ideas," she continued, "let us return to Miss Juvia."

"I am sick of Miss Juvia." cried Zeref.

"I am sorry to hear that; but why did you not tell me so before? If I had known as much this morning, I certainly would not have called on her. It is very unlucky; but as I have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now."

The astonishment of the boys was just what she had wished; that of Zeref perhaps surpassing the rest, he did love melodrama after all; though when the first tumult of joy was over (and the suddenly dead plants removed), he began to declare that it was what he had expected all the while.

"How good it was of you, my dear Mavis? But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you loved the boys too well to neglect such an acquaintance. Well, how pleased I am! And it is such a good joke, too, that you should have gone this morning, and never said a word about it till now."

"Now, Freed, you may cough as much as you chuse," said Mavis; and as she spoke, she left the room, fatigued with containing the effects of Zeref's joy.

"What an excellent caretaker you have, boys," said he, when the door was shut. "I do not know how you will ever make her amends for her kindness; or me either for that matter. When most of the wizarding world despises you, it is not so pleasant I can tell you, to be making new acquaintances every day; but for your sakes, we would do anything. Laxus, my young protégée, though you are the most stoic, I dare say Miss Juvia will spar with you at the next fight!"

(Zeref did not notice Natsu's eye roll and mutterings regarding out of control demons that could be destroyed if he only had access to those damn books.)

"Ugh." said Laxus with boredom, "I am not afraid; for though I am emotionless, I'm the strongest."

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon Miss Juvia would return Mavis's visit, and determining when they should ask her for drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Not all that Zeref, however, with the assistance of his five wards, could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from his love any satisfactory description of Miss Juvia. They attacked Mavis is various ways; with barefaced questions while in a fire dragon headlock, ingenious suppositions thrown causally about while ice decorating, and distant surmises hidden in codes; but she eluded the skill of them all; and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour Lady Minerva. Her report was highly favourable. Sir Rufus had been delighted with her. Miss Juvia was young, wonderfully buxom, mostly agreeable, and to crown the whole, she meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of fighting was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Miss Juvia's heart were entertained.

"If I can but see one of my boys happily settled at Netherfield and on his way to being part of a respectable guild," said Zeref to Mavis, "and all the others equally well partnered, I shall have nothing to wish for."

In a few days Miss Juvia returned Mavis's visit, and sat about ten minutes with her in her library (and what a vast library it was). She had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the young men, of whose well-muscled torsos she had heard much; but she saw only Mavis. The young men however were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining from an upper window, that she wore a blue coat and rode a black horse.

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Zeref planned the courses that were to do credit to his housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Miss Juvia was obliged to be in town the following day, and consequently unable to accept the honour of their invitation, &c. Zeref was quite disconcerted. He could not imagine what business she could have in town so soon after her arrival in Hertfordshire; and he began to fear that she might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Netherfield as she ought to be. (Although, coincidentally, the rainy weather cleared up quite nicely while Miss Juvia was absent.) Lady Minerva quieted his fears a little by starting the idea of her being gone to Crocus only to get a large party for the fight; and a report soon followed that Miss Juvia was to bring twelve gentlemen and seven ladies with her to the assembly. The boys grieved over such a number of gentlemen; but were comforted the day before the assembly by hearing, that instead of twelve she had brought only six with her from Crocus, her five guild mates and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room, it consisted of only five altogether; Miss Juvia, her two guild mates, a friend of the eldest and another young woman.

Juvia was good looking and quite proper; she had a pleasant countenance, with oddly formal manners. Her guild mates were fine wizards, with an air of decided strength. Her guildmate's friend, Pantherlily, seemed unpredictable and oddly feral; but her friend Miss Lucy soon drew the attention of the room by her fine, amply proportioned figure, handsome features, noble mein; and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after her entrance, of her having ten thousand job requests a year. The ladies pronounced her to be a fine figure of a mage, the gentlemen declared she was much handsomer than Miss Juvia, and she was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till her manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of her popularity; for she was discovered to be proud, to be above her company, and above being pleased; and not all her large guild hall in Derbyshire could then save her from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy compared to her friend.

Juvia had soon made herself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; she was curious and unreserved, battled any who challenged her, was forlorn that the assembly closed so early, and talked of hosting a tournament herself at Netherfield. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between her and her friend! Lucy fought only once with Juvia's guildmate, Cana (which ended quite abruptly as a grandfather clock popped out of nowhere, trapping Cana inside before she could take proper aim at Lucy) and once with Juvia's other guild mate, Gajeel, declined being introduced to any other wizard, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of her own party. Her character was decided. She was the proudest, most disagreeable woman in the world, and every body hoped that she would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against her was Zeref, whose dislike of her general behaviour, was sharpened into particular resentment, by her having slighted his dear brother.

Natsu Dragneel had been obliged, by the scarcity of magical partners, to sit down for two rounds; and during part of that time, Lucy had been standing near enough for him to overhear a conversation between her and Juvia, who came from the fighting for a few minutes, to press her friend to join it.

"Come, Lucy," said she, "Juvia must have Lucy battle. Juvia hates to see Lucy standing about by herself in this stupid manner. Lucy had much better fight."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly well acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your mates are engaged, and there is not another mage in this room, whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"Juvia would not be so fastidious as you are," cried she, "for a kingdom! Upon Juvia's honour, Juvia never met with so many pleasant wizards in Juvia's life, as Juvia has this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly attractive."

"You are sparring with the only handsome mage in the room," said Lucy, looking at Gray.

"Love Rival! Gray-sama is the most beautiful creature Juvia ever beheld! But there is one of Gray-sama's comrades sitting down just behind Lucy, who is very handsome, and Juvia dares to say, very powerful. Do let Juvia ask Gray-sama to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" And turning round, she looked for a moment, her eyes alighting upon a pink-haired wizard, till catching his eye, she withdrew her own and coldly said, "He is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me; besides he smells a bit like burnt fish; and I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young wizards who are slighted by other mages. You had better return to your partner and enjoy- wait what happened to his cravat?"

Juvia, alarmed, hurried to Gray, to prevent any continued stripping in the middle of an assembly. Lucy walked off; and Natsu remained with no very cordial feelings towards her. He told the story however with great spirit among his friends; for he had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in any thing ridiculous.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Zeref had seen Gray much admired by the Netherfield party. Juvia had sparred with him twice, and he had been distinguished by Juvia's guild mates. Gray was as much gratified by this as Zeref could be, though in a quieter way. Natsu felt Gray's pleasure (yes, really.) August had heard himself mentioned to Gajeel as the most accomplished wizard in the neighbourhood (if only Mavis would remember); and Freed and Laxus had been fortunate enough to be never without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a tournament. They returned therefore in good spirits to Longbourn, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principal inhabitants. They found Mavis still up. With a book she was regardless of time; and on the present occasion she had a great deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. She had rather hoped that all Zeref's views on the stranger would be disappointed; but she soon found that she had a very different story to hear.

"Oh! My dear Mavis," as he entered the room, "we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent tournament. I wish you had been there. Gray was so admired, nothing could be like it. Every body said how well he fought and quite forgave the loss of his cravat and waistcoat this time; and Miss Juvia thought him quite attractive, and sparred with him twice. Only think of that my dear; she actually sparred with him twice; and he was the only creature in the room that she asked a second time. First of all, she asked Sting you know. I was so vexed to see her stand up with him; but, however, she did not admire him at all: indeed, nobody can, you know; and she seemed quite struck with Gray as he was going down the fight. So, she enquired who he was, and got introduced, and asked him for the two next. Then, the two third she sparred with Lyon, and the two fourth with Rogue, and the two fifth with Gray again, and the two sixth with Natsu, and the Boulanger."

"If she had any compassion for me," cried Mavis impatiently, "she would not have fought half so much! For dragon's sake, say no more of her partners. Oh! That she had sprained her ankle in the first match!"

"Oh! My dear," continued Zeref, "I am quite delighted with her. She is so excessively handsome! And her comrades are charming wizards. I never in my life saw any thing more elegant than their robes. I dare say the tassels upon that Cana's bodice—"

Here he was interrupted again. Mavis protested against any description of finery. He was obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Lucy Heartfillia.

"But I can assure you," he added, "that Natsu does not lose much by not suiting her fancy; for she is a most disagreeable, horrid wizard, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring her! She walked here and she walked there, fancying herself so very great! Not handsome enough to spar with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given her one of your set downs. I quite detest the girl."


	4. Chapter 4

When Gray and Natsu were alone, the former, who had been cautious in his praise of Juvia before, expressed to his comrade his true feelings, which is to say, none.

"Zooks! Flame Brain!" Said he, "do not be stupid Natsu, Mavis just finished rebuilding the room. Did not you damage things enough at the assembly?"

"La! It was a lively assembly though," replied he, loosening his flame hold on Gray, "and you went every round of the evening. I am sure I could have beaten Gajeel though, you gave in much too quick."

"They seem to be just what a strong guild ought to be," said he, "sensible, good-humoured, lively; and I never saw such curious manners!— so little self-awareness, but with such perfect teamwork!"

"Juvia is also quite buxom," replied Natsu, "which a young lady ought likewise to be, if she possibly can. Her character is thereby complete."

"Juvia? Eh wot, I had already forgotten her. She did ask me to spar a second time. I did not expect her to be so little challenging."

"Did not you? I did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Opponents always take you by surprise, and me never. What could be more natural than her letting you easily defeat her? She could not help seeing that you were about five times as handsome as every other man in the room. No thanks to her feminine arts for that. Well, she certainly is odd, and I give you leave to like to her. You have liked many a stupider person."

"Oh! La! Like Juvia?"

"Of course! Has that ice frozen your brain? She called you Gray-sama all evening. You are a great deal too apt, you know, to ignore people in general. All the world is a blur in your eyes."

"I would not wish to be hasty in remembering anyone who will not be around for long; but I always remember the important ones."

"Gray! Put some clothes on!"

"Zooks!"

"Pft. And so you like Juvia's comrades? Their manners are different than hers."

"Certainly not— at first. But they are very pleasing opponents when you spar with them. Gajeel is to live with Juvia and keep house; and I am much mistaken if we shall not find out another dragon slayer has moved into the neighbourhood."

Natsu listened in silence, but was not convinced; their behaviour at the assembly had not been calculated to impress in general; and with more quickness of intuition and less pliancy of temper than his comrade, and with a judgement too unassailed by any attention to himself, he was very little disposed to approve of them. They were in fact very fine wizards; not deficient in tactical skills when they so desired, nor in the power of making themselves agreeable when they chose it, but proud and conceited. They were rather tough, had been trained in one of the first guilds in Crocus, had a backlog of twenty thousand job requests, were in the habit of spending more than they ought, and of associating with people of rank, and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. They were of a respectable guild in the north of Fiore; a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than that their job requests had been acquired by trade.

Juvia inherited a chaotic guild, it had once been a strong and respectable guild however differing opinions caused a split in its members— Juvia, one of the strongest of the guild was lucky enough to have the Council's recognition pass to her and she intended to build the guild back to its former glory; but as she was now provided with a good house and the liberty of a hall with a backlog of jobs, it was doubtful to many of those who best knew the curiosity of her temper, whether she might not spend the remainder of her days at Netherfield, and leave the next generation to rebuild.

Her comrades were very anxious to rebuild; but though she was now established only as a tenant, Gajeel was by no means unwilling to preside at her table, nor was Pantherlily or Cana, who was a mage of more raw talent than client base, less disposed to consider Juvia's manor as their home when it suited them. Juvia had not been master but two months, when she was tempted by an accidental recommendation to look at Netherfield House. She did look at it, and into it for twenty four minutes and thirteen seconds, was pleased with the situation and the principal rooms, satisfied with what the owner said in its praise, and took it immediately.

Between her and Lucy there was a very steady friendship, in spite of great opposition of character. — Juvia was endeared to Lucy by the easiness, openness, ductility of her temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to her own, and though with her own she never appeared dissatisfied. On the strength of Lucy's regard Juvia had the firmest reliance, and of her judgement the highest opinion. In understanding Lucy was the superior. Juvia was by no means deficient, but Lucy was clever. She was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and her manners, though well bred, were not inviting, as she spent much of her time yelling at others. In that respect, her friend had greatly the advantage, except for the stalking incidents. Juvia was sure of being liked wherever she appeared, Lucy was continually giving offence.

The manner in which they spoke of the Meryton assembly was sufficiently characteristic. Juvia had never met with pleasanter people or prettier men in her life; every body had been most kind and attentive to her, there had been no formality, no stiffness, she had soon felt acquainted with all the room; and as to Gray, she could not conceive an angel more beautiful. Lucy, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion (but much stench), for none of whom she had felt the smallest interest, and from none received either attention or pleasure. Gray she acknowledged to be handsome, but he scowled too much.

Cana and Gajeel allowed it to be so— but still they admired him and liked him, and pronounced him to be a capable wizard, and one whom they should not object to know more of. Gray was therefore established as a capable wizard, and Juvia felt authorised by such commendation to think of him as she chose.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- 5/17/18: I changed out the characters of Mr. And Mrs. Hurst, chapters 3 & 4 edited to reflect. Cana makes much more sense than Bisca as a drunkard card-player lay about ;)

Within a short walk of Longbourn lived a family with whom the Dragneels (& Co.) were particularly intimate. Sir Rufus Lore had been formerly a minstrel and made his reputation as a Memory-Make mage doing rounds with a traveling theatre troupe, where he had risen to the honour of knighthood by an address to the King. The distinction had perhaps been felt too strongly. It had given him a disgust to his business and to his residence in a small market town; and quitting them both he had removed with his family to a house about a mile from Meryton, denominated from that period Sabertooth Lodge, where he could think with pleasure of his own importance, and unshackled by business and clients, occupy himself solely in remembering all the world. For though elated by his rank, it did not render him supercilious; on the contrary, he was all attention to every body. By nature poetic, friendly and obliging, his presentation at St. James's had made him courteous.

Lady Minerva was a recovering sadist, and held a complicated relationship with Zeref, what with being part demon herself, but she was too complicated to be a valuable neighbour. — Rufus and Minerva had several children. The eldest of them a sensible, intelligent young man, was Natsu's intimate friend.

That the Sabertooth lads and the Dragneels (& Co.) should meet to talk over a tournament was absolutely necessary; and the morning after the assembly brought the former to Longbourn to hear and to communicate.

"You began the evening well, Sting," said Zeref with civil self-command. "You were Juvia's first choice."

"Yes;— but he seemed to like his second better."

"Oh!— you mean Gray, I suppose— because she sparred with him twice. To be sure that did seem as if she admired him— indeed I rather believe she did— I heard something about it— but I hardly know what— something about Mr. Rocko."

"Perhaps you mean what I overheard between her and Warren; did not I mention it to you? Warren's asking her how she liked our Meryton assemblies, and whether she did not think there were a great many attractive mages in the room, and which she thought the handsomest? And her answering immediately to the last question— Oh! Gray-sama beyond a doubt there cannot be two opinions on that point."

"Upon my word!— Well, that was very decided indeed— that does seem as if— but however, it may all come to nothing you know, the world often rejects me."

"My overhearing were more to the purpose than yours, Natsu," said Sting. "Lucy is not so well worth listening to as her friend, is she? — Poor Natsu!— to be only just tolerable."

"I beg you would not put it into Natsu's head to be vexed by her ill-treatment; for she is such a disagreeable woman that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by her. Macao told me last night that she sat close to him for half an hour without once opening her lips."

"Are you quite sure? — is not there a little mistake?" said Gray.— "I certainly saw Lucy speaking to her."

"Aye—" ("Sir!" mewed a blue cat) "because he asked her at last how she liked Netherfield, and she could not help answering him;— but he said she seemed very angry at being spoke to."

"Gajeel told me," said Gray, "that she never speaks much unless among her intimate acquaintance. With them she is remarkably agreeable."

"I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If she had been so very agreeable she would have talked to Macao. But I can guess how it was; every body says that she is ate up with pride, and I dare say she had heard somehow that Macao does not keep a carriage, and had come to the ball in a hack chaise."

"I do not mind her not talking to Macao," said Sting, "but I wish she had fought with Natsu."

"Another time, Natsu," said his brother/creator, "I would not spar with her, if I were you."

"I believe, Death-Whisperer, I may safely promise you never to fight with her."

"Her pride," said Sting, "does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so very fine a young Celestial Wizard, with guild connections, fortune, all twelve Zodiac keys, every thing in her favor, should think highly of herself. If I may so express it, she has a right to be proud."

"That is very true," replied Natsu, "and I could easily forgive her pride, if she had not mortified mine. La! I'm starving."

"Pride," observed August, who piqued himself upon the solidity of his reflections, "is a very common failing I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed, that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there are very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self-complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."

To which there was no response, as everyone had fallen asleep listening to poor August lecture.

"If I were as rich as Lucy," cried Natsu, shaking himself awake, "I should not care how proud I was. I would keep a pack of exceeds, and drink a barrel of ale every day."

"Then you would drink a great deal more than you ought," said Zeref; "and if I were to see you at it I should take away your bottle directly."

Natsu protested that he should not; Zeref continued to declare he would, and the argument ended only with the visit.


	6. Chapter 6

The wizards of Longbourn soon waited on those of Netherfield. The visit was soon returned in due form. Gray's pleasing manners grew on the goodwill of Cana and Gajeel; and though Zeref was found to be intolerable (they couldn't stand to lose more plants), and the other wizards not worth speaking to, a wish of being better acquainted with Gray and Natsu was expressed. By Gray, this attention was received with his usual ambivalence, but Natsu still saw superciliousness in their treatment of everybody, hardly excepting even Gray, and could not like them; though their kindness to Gray, such as it was, had a value as arising in all probability from the influence of Juvia's admiration. It was generally evident whenever they met, that she did admire him and to Natsu it was equally evident that Gray was yielding to the preference which he had secretly allowed from the first, and was in a way to be very much in love; but he considered with annoyance that it was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Gray united with great strength of feeling, a composure of temper and uniform sulkiness of manner which would guard him from the suspicions of the impertinent. He mentioned this to his friend Sting.

"It may perhaps be pleasant," replied Sting, "to be able to impose on the public in such a case; but it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded. If a man conceals his affection with the same skill from the object of it, he may lose the opportunity of fixing her; and it will then be but poor consolation to believe the world equally in the dark. There is so much of gratitude or vanity in almost every attachment, that it is not safe to leave any to itself. We can all begin freely— a slight preference is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have heart enough to really be in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten someone had better show more affection than they feel. Juvia likes Gray undoubtedly; but she may never do more than like him, if he does not help her on."

"But he does help her on, as much as his nature will allow. If I can perceive his regard for her, she must be more of a simpleton than I not to discover it too."

"Remember, Natsu, that she does not know Gray's disposition as you do."

"But if someone is partial to another, and does not endeavor to conceal it, they must find it out."

"Perhaps they must, if they see enough of each other. But, though Juvia and Gray meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Gray should therefore make the most of every half-hour in which he can command her attention. When he is secure of her, there will be more leisure for falling in love as much as he chooses."

"Your plan is a good one, " replied Natsu, absently balling his smoking fist, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being well partnered, and if I were determined to get into a strong guild, or any legitimate guild, I dare say I should adopt it. But these are not Gray's feelings; he is not acting by design. As yet, he cannot even be certain of the degree of his own regard nor of its reasonableness. He has known her only a fortnight. He sparred four times with her at Meryton; he saw her one morning at her own house, and has since dined with her in company four times. This is not quite enough to make him understand her character.— If only we could convince them to take a job together.—"

"Not as you represent it. Had he merely dined with her, he might only have discovered whether she had a good appetite; but you must remember that four evenings have also been spent together— and four evenings may do a great deal."

"Yes; these four evenings have enabled them to ascertain that Ice Make magic and Water Make Magic work well together; but with respect to any other leading characteristic, I do not imagine that much has been unfolded."

"Well," said Sting, "I wish Gray success with all my heart; and if he were partnered to her to-morrow, I should think he had as good a chance of happiness as if he were to be studying her character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in guild partners is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other or ever so similar beforehand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life."

"You make me laugh, Sting; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself."

Occupied in observing Juvia's attentions to Gray, Natsu was far from suspecting that he was himself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of her friend. Lucy had at first scarcely allowed him to be attractive; she had looked at him without admiration at the tournament; and when they next met, she looked at him only to criticise. But no sooner had she made it clear to herself and her friends that he hardly had a good feature in his face, than she began to find it was rendered uncommonly fierce by the passionate expression of his dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though she had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in his form, she was forced to acknowledge his figure to be muscled and pleasing; and in spite of her asserting that his manners were not those of the fashionable world (belching fire, really?), she was caught by their easy playfulness. Of this he was perfectly unaware; to him she was only the wizard who made herself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought him handsome enough to spar with.

She began to wish to know more of him, and as a step towards conversing with him herself, attended to his conversation with others. Her doing so drew his notice. It was at Sabertooth Lodge, where a large party was assembled.

"What does Lucy mean," said she to Sting, "by listening to my conversation with Arcadios?"

"That is a question which Lucy only can answer."

"But if she does it any more I shall certainly let her know that I see what she is about. She has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of her, she is quite scary."

On her approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Sting defied his friend to mention such a subject to her, which immediately provoking Natsu to do it, he turned to her and said,

"Did not you think, Lucy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Arcadios to give us a tournament at Meryton?"

"With great energy;— but it is a subject with always makes a boy energetic."

"You are severe on us."

"It will be his turn soon to be teased," said Sting. "I am going to open the instrument, Natsu, and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend!— always wanting me to play with fire and perform tricks before any body and every body!— If my vanity existed at all, you would have been invaluable, but as it is, I would really rather not perform before those who must be in the habit of seeing the very best mages in Fiore." On Sting's persevering, however, he added, "Very well; if it must be so, it must." And gravely glancing at Lucy, "There is a fine old saying, which every body here is of course familiar with — 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge,' — and I shall keep mine to swell my flames."

His performance was intense, though by no means capital. After an exhibit or two, and before he could reply to the entreaties of several that he would continue, he was eagerly succeeded by his comrade August, who having, in consequence of the strange circumstances surrounding his birth and subsequent ignorance of both Mavis and Zeref as to his true paternity, worked hard for acknowledgement, was always impatient for display.

August had neither genius nor taste; and though vanity had given him application, it had given him likewise a pedantic air and conceited manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than he had reached. Natsu, easy and unaffected, had been attended to with much more pleasure, though not applying technical forms half so well; and August, at the end of a long bojutsu demonstration, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by directing a Gendai budo form, at the request of Freed and Laxus, who with Rogue and two or three officers joined eagerly in the forms (which thus turned quickly into a brawl) at one end of the room.

Lucy stood near them in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all conversation, and was too much engrossed by her own thoughts to perceive that Sir Rufus was her neighbor, till Sir Rufus thus began.

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Miss Lucy! — There is nothing like fisticuffs after all. — I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished societies."

"Certainly, Sir; — and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. — Every savage can fight."

Sir Rufus only smiled. "Your friend performs delightfully," he continued after a pause, on seeing Juvia join the group; — "and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science yourself, Miss Lucy as a renowned Celestial Wizard."

"You saw me spar at Meryton, I believe, Sir."

"Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure from the sight. Do you often fight at St. James's?"

"Never, Sir."

"Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to the place?"

"It is a compliment which I never pay to any place if I can avoid it."

"You have a house in town, I conclude."

Lucy bowed.

"I had once some thoughts of fixing in town myself— for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of Crocus would agree with Lady Minerva."

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and Natsu at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the notion of doing a very memorable thing, and called out to him,

"My dear Natsu, why are not you fighting? — Miss Lucy, you must allow me to present this young wizard to you as a very desirable partner. — You cannot refuse to spar, I am sure, when so much energy is before you— he is a Dragon Slayer, you know." And placing his hand on Natsu's back, he would have pushed him towards Lucy, who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling, when Natsu instantly drew back, shrugging Rufus off, and said with some discomposure to Sir Rufus,

"Indeed, Rufus, I have not the least intention of sparring. — I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

Lucy with grave propriety requested to be allowed the honour of his fists; but in vain. Natsu was determined; nor did Rufus at all shake his purpose by his attempt at persuasion.

"You excel so much in the battle forms, Natsu, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of committing your magic to memory; and though this gentlewoman dislikes the amusement in general, she can have no objection, I am sure to oblige us for one half hour."

"Lucy is all politeness," said Natsu, smiling, adding under his breath, "weirdo."

"She is indeed— but considering the inducement, my dear Natsu, we cannot wonder at her complaisance; for who would object to such a partner?"

Natsu looked archly, and turned away. His resistance had not injured him with the Celestial Mage, and she was thinking of him with some complacency, when thus accosted by Gajeel,

"Wot, Bunny! I can guess the subject of your reverie."

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner— in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity and yet the noise; the nothingness and yet the self-importance of all these people!— What would I give to hear your strictures on them!"

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeable engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of an attractive man can bestow."

Gajeel immediately fixed his eyes on her face, and desired she would tell him what Mage had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Lucy replied with great intrepidity.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"That salamander? Natsu Dragneel!" repeated Gajeel. "I am all astonishment. How long has he been such a favourite? — and pray when am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. Your imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

"Nay, if you are serious about it, I shall consider the matter absolutely settled. You will have charming relations, and of course Zeref will be always at Pemberly with you, best protect your tenants' crops and livestock from the Black Wizard."

She listened to him with perfect indifference, while he chose to entertain himself in this manner, and as her composure convinced him that all was safe, his wit flowed long.


	7. Chapter 7

Mavis and Zeref's legacy consisted almost entirely of wild rumors, a blacklisted guild and an abandoned empire. Unfortunately for their five wards, the guild Mavis began had been censured by the Council years ago for both her involvement with Zeref and the rogue actions of Precht Gaebolg who twisted what was left of Mavis's guild into Grimoire Heart. Should the boys be unable to align themselves with a legitimate guild, what little fortune Mavis had left would be entailed in default to a distant cousin. Zeref's situation, while generally creating much confusion for all that knew or knew of him, tended to make the boys' prospects bleak. Spending 400 years creating all manner of evil capable of witless destruction tends to make more enemies (and crazy zealots) than comrades.

Zeref had a close comrade, Midnight, who lived close by in Meryton, and another settled in Crocus rebuilding his name with a powerful partner, taking freelance mage work directly from the council.

The village of Longbourn was only one mile from Meryton; a most convenient distance for the young men, who were usually tempted thither three or four times a week, to pay their duty to Midnight and to a diner just over the way. Freed and Laxus were particularly frequent in these attentions; their minds were less loyal and could tend to darker ambitions than the other boys, and when nothing better offered, a walk to Meryton was necessary to amuse their morning hours and furnish conversation for the evening; and however bare of news the country in general might be, they always contrived to learn some from Midnight. At present, indeed, they were well supplied both with news and happiness by the recent arrival of a militia regiment in the neighbourhood; it was to remain the whole winter, and Meryton was the head quarters.

Their visits to Midnight were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something new to their knowledge of the officers' names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length they began to know the officers themselves. Midnight visited them all, and this opened to the boys a source of felicity unknown before. They could talk of nothing but officers; and Juvia's guild connections, the mention of which gave animation to Zeref, was worthless in their eyes when opposed to the regimental of an ensign. And swords, shiny swords, what could be better than shiny swords?

After listening one morning to their effusions on this subject, Mavis coolly observed,

"From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you must be two of the silliest wizards in the country. I have suspected it some time, but I am now convinced."

Freed was disconcerted, and made no answer; but Laxus, with perfect indifference, continued to express his admiration of Captain Evergreen, and his hope of seeing her in the course of the day, as she was going to Crocus the next morning.

"I am astonished, my dear," said Zeref, "that you should be so ready to think your own wards silly. If I wished to think slightingly of any body's children, it should not be my own however."

"If my wards are silly I must hope to be always sensible of it."

"Yes— but as it happens, they are all of them very clever."

"This is the only point, I flatter myself, on which we do not agree. I had hoped our sentiments coincided in every particular, but I must so far differ from you as to think these two uncommonly foolish."

"My dear Mavis, you must not expect such wizards to have the sense we have. — If it were possible for them to get to our age I dare say they would not think about officers any more than we do. I remember the time when I liked a red-coat myself very well— and indeed so I do still at my heart; and if a smart young colonel, with access to legal guilds, should want to partner one of our boys, I shall not say nay to them; and I thought Colonel Arcadios looked very becoming the other night at Sir Rufus's in his regimentals."

"Zeref," cried Laxus, "Midnight says that Colonel Arcadios and Captain Evergreen do not go so often to Bacchus's as they did when they first came; he sees them now very often standing in Mermaid Heel's library."

Zeref was prevented replying by the entrance of the footman with a note for Gray; it came from Netherfield, and the servant waited for an answer. Zeref's eyes sparkled with pleasure (which was always a bit unnerving), and he was eagerly calling out, while Gray read.

"Well, Gray, who is it from? What is it about? What does she say? Well, Gray, make haste and tell us; make haste, my dear."

"It is from Gajeel." said Gray, and then read it aloud.

 _My dear Friend,_

 _If you are not so compassionate as to dine with Lily and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tête-à-tête between the two of us can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. Juvia, Cana and Lucy are to dine with the officers. Yours ever,_

 _Gajeel Redfox_

"With the officers!" Cried Laxus. "I wonder Midnight did not tell us of that."

"Dining out," said Zeref, "that is very unlucky."

"Can I have the carriage," said Gray.

"No, my dear, you had better do on horseback, because it seems likely to be sunny and hot; the better for you to become overheated and fatigued and then you must stay all night."

"That would be a good scheme," said Natsu, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send him home, and with cold water."

"Oh! But the ladies will have Juvia's chaise to go to Meryton and whilst she is gone it would be difficult to revive an overheated Gray with either Gajeel's or that strange Pantherlily's talents."

"I had much rather go in the coach."

"But, my dear, Mavis cannot spare the horses, I am sure. We are down a few after my most recent episode, Mavis are we not?"

"We lose livestock and horses much oftener than I care to enumerate."

"But if we do have some to spare to day," said Natsu, "my brother's purpose will be answered."

He did at last extort from Mavis an acknowledgment that there were no horses to spare for the coach, Gray was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and Zeref attended him to the door, bundling him with more clothing with many cheerful prognostics of his overheating. His hopes were answered; Gray had not been gone long before the sun came out in full force and the temperature rose to unprecedented highs. The boys were uneasy for him, but Zeref was delighted. The heat continued the whole afternoon; Gray certainly could not come back.

"This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!" said Zeref, more than once, as if credit of the heat wave were all his own (although, in actuality it very well could have been). Till the next morning, however, he was not aware of all the felicity of his contrivance. Breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from Netherfield brought the following note for Natsu:

 _Well Crazy Flame Spewer,_

 _I find myself very unwell this morning, which I suppose is to be imputed to my getting heatstroke yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning home till I am better. They insist on my seeing Porlyusica— therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of her having been to me— and excepting a sunburn and headache there is not much the matter with me._

 _Yours, &c._

"Well my dear," said Mavis, when Natsu had read the note aloud, "if Gray should die of this heatstroke, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Juvia, and under your orders."

"Oh! I am not at all afraid of him dying. People do not die of little trifling sunburns. He will be taken good care of. As long as he stays there, it is all very well. I would go see him, if I could have the carriage."

Natsu, feeling really anxious, was determined to go to him, though the carriage was not to be had and he had that tiny issue of severe motion sickness, walking was his only option. He declared his resolution.

"How can you be so silly," cried Zeref, "as to think of such a thing in all this dry dirt! You will not be fit to be seen when you get there."

"I shall be very fit to see Gray— which is all I want."

"Is this a hint to me, Natsu," said Mavis, "to track down that flying cat of yours?"

"No, indeed. I do not wish to avoid the walk. The distance is nothing, when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner."

"I admire the activity of your benevolence," observed August, "but every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason, which of course you typically lack Natsu; in my opinion, exertion should always be in proportion with what is required."

"We will go as far as Meryton with you," said Freed and Laxus. —Natsu accepted their company, and the three mages set off together.

"If we make haste," said Laxus, as they walked along, "perhaps we may see something of Captain Evergreen before she is fully dressed…mmm…"

In Meryton they parted; Freed and Laxus repaired to the lodgings of one of the officers' partners, and Natsu continued his walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, (Happy did in fact follow along, but refused to fly him over any of the obstacles), finding himself at last within view of the house, with dusty ancles, dirty clothes, and face glowing with the warmth of exercise.

He was shewn into the breakfast-parkour, where all but Gray were assembled, and where his appearance created a great deal of surprise. — That he should have walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and with none but a talking blue cat, was almost incredible to Gajeel (not that he would admit, but there was some twinge of jealousy regarding said cat, as his own Lily flat refused to follow Gajeel on fool's errands such as this); and Natsu was convinced that they held him in contempt for it. He was received, however, very politely by them; and in Juvia's manners there was something better than politeness; there was good humour and kindness. — Lucy said very little, and Cana nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given to Natsu's complexion, and doubt as to the occasion's justifying him coming so far with that stupid cat in tow. The latter was busy consuming an entire barrel of whiskey.

Natsu's enquiries after Gray were not very favourably answered. Gray had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish and not well enough to leave his room, so deemed Juvia, who had stayed up with him most of the night. Natsu was glad to be taken to him immediately; and Gray, who had only been withheld by fear of giving alarm or his letter being confiscated, from expressing in his note how much he longed for such a visit, was relieved at his entrance. He was not equal, however, to much conversation until Juvia left them together. Once gone, he attempted to express concern that Juvia would entrap him, however Natsu assumed it was the affects of the sunburn on the Ice Wizard's brain and went about teazing him for the duration of the morning.

When breakfast was over, they were joined by Gajeel and Lily; and Natsu began to like them in spite of himself, when he saw how well they could tease Gray. Porlyusica came, and having examined her patient, said, as might be supposed, that the sunburn was affecting both his thoughts and his magic, and that they must endeavour to get the better of it; advised him to return to bed, and promised him some draughts. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and his head ached acutely. Natsu did not quit his room for a moment, being naturally suspicious of anyone that might threaten his family.

When the clock struck three, Natsu felt he must go; and very unwillingly said so. Gajeel offered him the carriage, to which he swayed a little on his feet at the thought of the motion sickness that would cause, when Gray testified such concern in parting with him, that Gajeel was obliged to convert the offer of the chaise into an invitation to remain at Netherfield for the present. Natsu most thankfully consented, and a servant was dispatched to Longbourn to acquaint the family of his stay, and bring back a supply of his preferred snacks.


	8. Chapter 8

At five o'clock Gajeel and Lily retired to train, and at half past six Natsu was summoned to dinner. To the civil enquiries which then poured in, and amongst which he had the pleasure of distinguishing the much superior solicitude of Juvia's, he could not make a very favourable answer. Gray was by no means better. Gajeel, on hearing this repeated three or four times how much he was grieved, how shocking it was to have a bad sunburn, and how excessively he disliked Nat—er disliked being ill; and then thought no more of the matter: and his indifference toward Gray when not immediately before him, restored Natsu to the enjoyment of all his original dislike.

Juvia, indeed, was the only one of the party whom he could regard with any complacency. Her anxiety for Gray was evident, and her attentions to himself most pleasing, and they prevented him feeling himself so much an intruder as he believed he was considered by the others. He had very little notice from any but her. Gajeel was engrossed by Lucy, Cana, by whom Natsu sat, scarcely less so, her eyes always locked on Lucy's ample bosom; she was an indolent mage, who lived only to drink, fight and play at cards, who when she found Natsu to prefer eating to a strong drink had nothing to say to him and returned to staring at Lucy's chest.

When dinner was over he returned directly to Gray, and Gajeel began abusing him as soon as he was out of the room. His manners were pronounced to be very bad indeed, a mixture of pride and impertinence; he had no conversation, no stile, no taste, no beauty (and was that not sauce dribbling down his chin?). Pantherlily (who was encouraged even more in his dislike after meeting Happy) thought the same, and added,

"He has nothing, in short, to recommend him, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget his appearance this morning. He really looked almost wild."

"He did indeed, Lily. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must he be scampering about the country because his comrade had heat fatigue? His hair so untidy, so blousy!" (For Gajeel was quite meticulous about his long hair, insisting on gelling it to the point it felt like iron spikes).

"Yes, and his clothing; I hope you saw, covered in dirt and who knows what else; and the scarf which had been let down to hide the mess not doing its office."

"Your picture may be very exact, Gajeel," said Juvia; "but this was all lost upon Juvia. Juvia thought Natsu looked remarkably well, when he came into the room this morning. His dirty clothing quite escaped Juvia's notice."

"You observed it, Lucy, I am sure," Cana piped up; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your young comrade make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not."

"To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above his ancles in dirt, and with just that stupid cat!" Pantherlily cried. "What could he mean by it? It seems to shew an abominable sort of conceited independence, a nearly dark-guild indifference to decorum. You have heard the rumors of Zeref."

"It shews an affection and loyalty for his comrade that is very pleasing," said Juvia.

"I am afraid, Lucy," observed Gajeel, in a half whisper, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of his fine eyes."

"Not at all," she replied; "they were heightened by the exercise." —A short pause followed this speech, and Cana began again.

"I have an excessive regard for Gray, he really is a very powerful wizard, and I wish will all my heart he were well settled with a guild and a partner. But with Mavis and Zeref such as they are, and such detestable guild connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it."

"I think I have heard you say, they have another rumored dark-guild member comrade in Meryton."

"Yes; and they have another, a disgraced former Council member, who lives somewhere near Cheapside."

"That is capital," added Lily, and the three of them laughed heartily.

"If Gray-sama and Natsu had comrades enough to fill all Cheapside," cried Juvia, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it must very materially lessen their chance of partnering with wizards of any consideration in the world," replied Lucy.

To this speech Juvia made no answer; but her comrades gave it their hearty assent, and indulged their mirth for some time at the expense of their dear friend's vulgar relations.

With a renewal of tenderness, however, they repaired to his room on leaving the dining-parlour, and sat with him till summoned to coffee. He was still very poorly, and Natsu would not quit him at all, till late in the evening, when he had the comfort of seeing him asleep, and when it appeared to him rather right than pleasant that he should go down stairs himself. On entering the drawing room, he found the whole party at loo, and was immediately invited to join them; but suspecting them to be playing high he declined it, and making Gray his excuse, said he would amuse himself for the short time he could stay below with a book. Cana looked at him in astonishment (as did Happy, who didn't think Natsu knew what a book was).

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" Said Cana; "that is rather singular."

"The little salamander," said Gajeel, "despises cards. He is a great reader and has no pleasure in any thing else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," cried Natsu; "I am not a great reader, I can barely make it through a sentence, and I have a pleasure in many things. Fighting, eating, fighting—"

"In fighting with Gray, Juvia is sure you have pleasure," said Juvia; "and Juvia hopes it will soon be increased by seeing him well and fighting back stronger than ever."

Natsu thanked her from his heart, and then walked towards a table where a few books were lying, hoping at least one was a picture book. Juvia immediately offered to fetch others; all that her library afforded.

"And Juvia wishes her collection were larger for your benefit and Juvia's credit; but Juvia is an idle fellow, and though Juvia has not many, Juvia has more than she ever looks into."

Natsu assured her that he could suit himself perfectly with those in the room, took one by random and promptly stared confusedly, not realizing it was upside down.

"I am astonished," said Gajeel, "that our former master should have left so small a collection of books.— What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Lucy!"

"It ought to be good," she replied, "it has been the work of many generations."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, Bunny, you are always buying books."

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a guild library in such days as these."

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Juvia, when you build your guild, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley."

"Juvia wishes it may."

"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighbourhood, and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in Fiore than Derbyshire."

"That pocket of Magnolia is lovely, and with all Juvia's heart; Juvia will buy Pemberley itself if Lucy will sell it."

"I am talking of possibilities, Juvia."

"Upon Juvia's word, Gajeel, Juvia should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation."

Natsu was so much caught by what passed, as to leave him very little attention to righting his book; and soon laying it wholly aside, he drew near the card-table, and stationed himself between Juvia and Cana to observe the game.

"Is young Wendy much grown since the spring?" said Gajeel; "will she be as powerful as I am?"

"Perhaps more so. Her Dragon-Slayer magic has developed more like Natsu Dragneel's I believe."

"How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners!— And so extremely powerful for her age! Her performance of the Sky Magic arts is exquisite."

"It is amazing to Juvia," said she, "how young wizards can have patience to be so very accomplished, as they all are."

"All young wizards accomplished! My dear Juvia, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, Juvia thinks. They all master their arts at such a young age and study other arts as well. Juvia scarcely knows any one who cannot do all this, and am sure Juvia never heard a young mage spoken of for the first time, without being informed that they were very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments," said Lucy, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a mage who deserves it no otherwise than by mastering their own art. But I am far from agreeing with you in your estimation of wizards in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure," said Gajeel.

"Then," observed Natsu, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished mage."

"Yes; I do comprehend a great deal in it."

"Oh! Certainly," cried her faithful assistant, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished, who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A mage must have a thorough knowledge of elementals, of budo, bujutsu, bugei, and the stealth arts to deserve the word; and besides all this they must possess a certain something in their air and manner of walking, style of fighting, tone of voice, address and expression, or the word will be but half deserved."

"All this they must possess," added Lucy, "and to all this they must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of the kingdom by unquenchable loyalty to their comrades."

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished wizards. I rather wonder now at your knowing any."

"Are you so severe upon your own occupation, as to doubt the possibility of all this?"

"I never saw such a wizard. I never saw such capacity, and power, and application, and bravery, as you describe, united."

Lily and Gajeel both cried out against the injustice of his implied doubt, and were both protesting that they knew many mages who answered this description, when Cana called them to order, with bitter complaints of their inattention to cards. Natsu arched a single eyebrow, wondering how he managed to so easily get the pair to unknowingly deny their original assertions. They must be stupider than he. As all the conversation was thereby at an end, Natsu soon afterwards left the room.

"Natsu Dragneel," said Cana, when the door was closed on her, "is one of those young wizards who seek to recommend themselves to others, by undervaluing themselves; and with many, I dare say it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly," replied Lucy, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, "there is a meanness in all the arts which mages sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable."

Cana was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject.

Natsu joined them again only to say that Gray was worse, and that he could not leave him. Juvia urged that Porlyusica be sent for immediately; while Gajeel and Lily, convinced that no guild-less healer could be of any service, recommended an express to Crocus for one of the eminent healers. This, he would not hear of; but he was not so unwilling to comply with Juvia's proposal; and it was settled that Porlyusica would be sent for early in the morning, if Gray were not decidedly better. Juvia was quite uncomfortable; Gajeel and Lily declared they were miserable, Cana was still drinking. Gajeel solaced his wretchedness, however, by performing an entire set of his latest musical masterpieces and Juvia could find no better relief to her feelings than by giving her housekeeper directions that every possible attention might be paid to the sick mage and his comrade.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu passed the chief of the night in Gray's room, making sure there was not a repeat of the previous night in which Juvia watched Gray sleep. In the morning he had the pleasure of being able to send a tolerable answer to the enquiries which he very early received from Juvia by a housemaid (said housemaid also took a bundle of burnt bedclothes from a sheepish Natsu). In spite of this amendment, however, he requested to have a note sent to Longbourn, desiring Zeref to visit Gray, and form his own judgment of his situation. The note was immediately dispatched, and its contents as quickly complied with. Zeref, accompanied by Freed and Laxus, reached Netherfield soon after the family breakfast.

Had he found Gray in any apparent danger, Zeref would have been very miserable; but being satisfied on seeing him that his illness was not alarming, he had no wish of his recovering immediately, as his restoration to health would probably remove him from Netherfield. He would not listen therefore to Gray's proposal of going home; neither did Porlyusica, who arrived about the same time, think it at all advisable. After sitting a little while with Gray, on Gajeel's appearance and invitation, Zeref and the others all attended him into the breakfast parlour. Juvia met them with hopes that Zeref had not found Gray worse than he expected.

"Indeed I have, Lady," was the answer. "He is a great deal too ill to be moved. Porlyusica says we must not think of moving him. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness."

"Removed!" Cried Juvia. "It must not be thought of. Juvia's comrades, she is sure, will not hear of his removal!"

"You may depend on it, Sir," said Gajeel, with cold civility, "that Gray shall receive every possible attention while he remains with us."

Zeref was profuse in his acknowledgments. So much that Natsu placed a warning hand on his shoulder when he noticed the plants beginning to brown.

"I am sure," he added, "if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of him, for he is very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world, which is always the way with him, for he has, without exception, a most withdrawn and private temperament I ever met with. I often tell my other wards they are nothing to him. You have a sweet room here, Juvia, and a charming prospect over that gravel walk. I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Netherfield. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry I hope, though you have but a short lease."

"Whatever Juvia does is done in a hurry," replied she; "and therefore if Juvia should resolve to quite Netherfield, she should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, Juvia considers herself as quite fixed here."

"That is exactly what I should have supposed of you," said Natsu.

"Natsu begins to comprehend Juvia, does he?" Cried she, turning towards him.

"Oh! Yes— I understand you perfectly."

"Juvia wishes to take this as a compliment; but to be so easily seen through she is afraid is pitiful."

"That is as it happens. It does not necessarily follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours."

"Natsu," cried his older brother, "remember where you are, and do not run on in the wild manner you are suffered to do at home."

"Juvia did not know before," continued she immediately, "that Natsu was a sturdier of character. It must be an amusing study."

"Yes, I can sniff them out; but intricate characters are the most amusing. They have at least that advantage."

"The country," said Lucy, "can in general supply but few subjects for such a study. In a country neighbourhood you move in very confined and unvarying society."

"But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them for ever."

"Yes, indeed," cried Zeref, offended by her manner of mentioning a country neighbourhood. "I assure you there is quite as much of that going on in the country as in town."

Everybody was surprised; and Lucy, after looking at him for a moment (how did he always keep that blasted breeze around himself?), turned silently away. Zeref, who fancied he had gained a complete victory over her, continued his triumph.

"I cannot see that Crocus has any great advantage over the country for my part, except the shops and public places. The country is a vast deal pleasanter, is it not, Juvia?"

"When Juvia is in the country," she replied, "Juvia never wishes to leave it; and when she is in town it is pretty much the same. They have each their advantages, and Juvia can be equally happy in either."

"Aye, sir!" (quipped the cat)

"That is because you have the right disposition. But that woman," Zeref said looking at Lucy, "seemed to think the country was nothing at all."

"Indeed, Zeref, you are mistaken," said Natsu, worried for Zeref's power. "You mistook Lucy. She only meant that there were not such a variety of people to be met with in the country as in town, which you must acknowledge to be true."

"Certainly, my boy, nobody said there were; but as to not meeting with many people in this neighbourhood, I believe there are few neighbourhoods larger. I know we dine with four and twenty families."

Nothing but concern for Natsu (and her own life) could enable Juvia to keep her countenance. Gajeel was less delicate, and directed his eye towards Lucy with a wide smirk. Natsu, for the sake of saying something that might turn Zeref's thoughts, now asked him if Sting had been at Longbourn since her coming away.

"Yes, he called yesterday with Lady Minerva. What an agreeable mage Lady Minerva is, Juvia — is not she? So much the woman of fashion! So genteel and so easy!" —(Natsu bit his cheek to keep from coughing fire, Zeref's judge of character was questionable at best)— "She has always something to say to every body. —That is my idea of good breeding; and those persons who fancy themselves very important and never open their mouths, quite mistake the matter."

"Did Sting dine with you?" (Mmmm, food)

"No, he would go home. I fancy he was wanted about the mince pies. For my part, Juvia, I always keep servants that can do their own work; my wards are brought up differently. But every body is to judge for themselves, and the Sabertooth clan are very good sorts of wizards, I assure you. It is a pity they are not handsome! Not that I think Sting so very plain— but then he is our particular friend."

"He seems a very pleasant young man," said Juvia.

"Oh! Dear, yes; — but you must own he is very plain. Lady Minerva herself has often said so, and envied me Gray's physique. I do not like to boast of my own, but to be sure, Gray — one does not often see any body better looking. It is what everybody says. I do not trust my own partiality. When he was only fifteen, there was a woman at my comrade Jellal's in town, so much in love with him, that Jellal was sure she would make him an offer before we came away. But, however, she did not. Perhaps she thought him too young to be a good partner. However, she wrote some verses on him, and very pretty they were."

"And so ended her affection," said Natsu impatiently. "There has been many a one, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love!"

"I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love," said Lucy.

"Of a fine, stout, healthily love it may. Every thing nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away."

Lucy only smiled; and the general pause which ensued made Natsu tremble lest Zeref should be exposing himself again. He longed to speak, but could think of nothing to say; and after a short silence Zeref began repeating his thanks to Juvia for her kindness to Gray, with an apology for troubling her also with Natsu. Juvia was unaffectedly civil in her answer, and forced Gajeel to be civil also, and say what the occasion required. He performed his part indeed without much graciousness, but Zeref was satisfied, and soon afterwards ordered his carriage. Upon this signal, Laxus put himself forward. He and Freed had been whispering to each other during the whole visit, and the result of it was, that Laxus should tax Juvia with having promised on her first coming into the country to give a tournament at Netherfield.

Laxus was stout, well-grown and with a fine complexion and countenance; a favourite with Zeref, whose affection had allowed his ambition to run unchecked. He had high animal spirits, and a sort of natural self-consequence, which the attentions of the officers, to whom Midnight's good dinners and his own easy manners recommended him, had increased into assurance. He was very equal therefore to address Juvia on the subject of a tournament, and abruptly reminded her of her promise; adding that it would be the most shameful thing in the world if she did not keep it. Her answer to this sudden attack was delightful to Zeref's ear.

"Juvia is perfectly ready, she assures you, to keep her engagement; and when Gray-sama is recovered, Laxus shall if he pleases name the very day of the ball. But he would not wish to be sparring while Gray is ill."

Laxus declared himself satisfied. "Oh! Yes— it would be much better to wait till Gray was well, and by that time most likely Captain Evergreen would be at Meryton again. And when you have given your tournament," he added, "I shall insist on their giving one also. I shall tell Colonel Arcadios it will be quite a shame if he does not."

Zeref, Freed and Laxus then departed, and Natsu returned instantly to Gray, leaving his own and his comrades' behaviour to the remarks of Gajeel, Cana and Lucy; the latter of whom, however, could not be prevailed on to join in their censure of Natsu, in spite of all Gajeel's witticisms on fine eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

***Note for the diehard P&Pers- starting in this chapter I am intentionally spreading Caroline Bingley's venom around some, she's terribly wordy- so Cana and Lily take on some of her lines. I've also cut out some of the more boring dialogue... I'm anxious to introduce Fairy Tail's Mr. Collins a few chapters from now and soon, so very very soon Mr. Wickham! Buahahahaha!

The day passed much as the day before had done. Gajeel and Lily had spent some hours of the morning with the invalid, who continued, though slowly, to mend; and in the evening Natsu joined their party in the drawing-room. The loo table, however, did not appear. Lucy was writing, and Cana, seated near her, was watching the progress of her letter, and repeatedly calling off her attention by messages to Wendy. Gajeel and Juvia were engaged in an easy round of fisticuffs and Pantherlily observed their game.

Natsu and Happy found some snacks lying about, and Natsu was sufficiently amused in attending to what passed between Lucy and her companion. The perpetual commendations of the lady either on her handwriting, or on the evenness of her lines, or on the length of her letter, with the perfect unconcern with which her praises were received, formed a curious dialogue, and was exactly in unison with his opinion of each.

"How delighted Wendy will be to receive such a letter!"

She made no answer.

"You write uncommonly fast."

"You are mistaken. I write rather slowly."

"How many letters you must have occasion to write in the course of the year! Letters of business too! How odious I should think them!"

"It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my lot instead of to yours."

"Pray tell Wendy that I long to see her."

"I have already told her so once, by your desire."

"I am afraid you do not like your pen. Let me mend it for you. I mend pens remarkably well."

"Thank you— but I always mend my own."

"How can you contrive to write so even?"

She was silent.

"Tell Wendy I am delighted to hear of her improvement with her Sky Magic, and pray let her know that I am quite in raptures with her beautiful design for a table, and I think it infinitely superior to Sherria's."

"Will you give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again? — At present I have not room to do them justice."

"Oh! It is of no consequence. I shall see her in January. But do you always write such charming long letters to her, Lucy?"

"They are generally long; but whether always charming, it is not for me to determine."

"It is a rule with me, that person who can write a long letter, with ease, cannot write ill."

"That will not do for a compliment to Lucy, Cana," cried Juvia— "because Lucy does not write with ease. Lucy studies too much for words of four syllables. —Do not you, Lucy?"

"My stile of writing is very different from yours."

"Oh!" Cried Gajeel, "Juvia writes in the most careless way imaginable. She leaves out half her words, and blots the rest."

"Juvia's ideas and feelings flow so rapidly, like water, that Juvia has not time to express them — by which means Juvia's letters sometimes convey nothing at all to her correspondents."

"Your humility, Juvia," said Natsu, "must disarm reproof."

"Nothing is more deceitful," said Lucy, "than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast."

"And which of the two does Lucy call Juvia's little recent piece of modesty?"

"The indirect boast;— for you are really proud of your defects in writing, because you consider them as proceeding from a rapidity of thought and carelessness of execution, which if not estimable, you think at least highly interesting.—-"

Lucy and Juvia continued to drone on about nonsense, as Natsu grew increasingly bored; when at last words stopped coming out of Lucy's mouth, Natsu saw an opportunity and baited her by appealing to her pride. It took not long for the two to be upon their feet, Lucy's keys at the ready and Natsu's fists flaming.

"By all means," cried Juvia, "Natsu, Juvia declares she does not know a more aweful object than Lucy at her own house, especially of a Sunday evening when she had nothing to do. Scary."

Lucy placed her keys back on her hip, embarrassed, Natsu could perceive that she was rather offended and he himself was disappointed with not having the satisfaction of a rousing brawl. Gajeel warmly resented the indignity she had received, in an expostulation with Juvia for talking such nonsense.

"I see your design, Juvia," said Lucy. —"You dislike an argument in anger, and want to silence this."

"Perhaps Juvia does. If Lucy and Natsu will defer until Juvia is out of the room, Juvia shall be very thankful; and then you may beat each other senseless."

"What you ask," said Natsu, cracking his knuckles, "is only a small sacrifice on my side; and Lucy had better finish her letter."

Lucy took his advice, and did finish her letter.

When that business was over, she applied to Gajeel and Natsu for the indulgence of some entertainment. Gajeel moved with alacrity for his guitar, and once it was reached, he had managed somehow to change clothes entirely.

Pantherlily stood and scowled by Gajeel's side while he performed, and while they were thus employed Natsu could not help observing as he picked through a fresh tray a food, how frequently Lucy's eyes were fixed on him. He hardly knew how to suppose that he could be an object of admiration to such a weirdo; and yet that she should look at him because she disliked him, was still more strange. He could only imagine however at last, that he drew her notice because there was something about him more wrong and reprehensible, according to her ideas of right, than in any other person present. The supposition did not pain him. He liked her too little to care for her approbation.

After playing some intellect-numbing pseduo-doo-wop, Gajeel varied the charm by a lively epic battle song; and soon afterwards Lucy, drawing near Natsu, said to him—

"Do not you feel a great inclination, Natsu, to seize such an opportunity of a friendly brawl?"

He smiled, confused, but made no answer. She repeated the question, with some surprise at his silence.

"Oh!" Said he, "I heard you before; but I could not immediately determine what to say in reply. You wanted me, I know, to say 'Yes,' that you might have the pleasure of despising my taste; but I always delight in overthrowing those kind of schemes, and cheating a person of their premeditated contempt. I have therefore made up my mind to tell you, that I do not want to brawl at all—and now despise me if you dare."

"Indeed I do not dare."

Natsu, having rather expected to affront her, was amazed at her gallantry; but there was a mixture of childishness and hopefulness in his manner which made it difficult for him to affront anybody; and Lucy had never been so bewitched by any wizard as she was by him. She really believed, that were it not for the inferiority of his connections, she should be in some danger of losing her heart to him.

Gajeel saw, or suspected enough to be jealous (as he greatly desired to strengthen his own status by building a guild with Lucy); and his great anxiety for the recovery of Gray, received some assistance from his desire of getting rid of Natsu.

He often tried to provoke Lucy into disliking the pink-haired brat, by talking of their supposed marriage, and planning her happiness in such an alliance.

"I hope," said he, as they were walking together in shrubbery the next day, "you will give Zeref a few hints, when this desirable event takes place, as to the advantage of holding his tongue; and if you can compass it, do cure Freed and Laxus of their ruthless ambitions. — And, if I may mention so delicate a subject, endeavour to check that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence, which your boy possesses."

"Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?"

"Oh! Yes.— Do let the portraits of your new comrades Midnight and Sorano be placed in the gallery at Pemberly. Put them next to your great uncle the Wizard Saint. They are so similar, you know; only small moral differences. As for your Natsu's picture, you must not attempt to have it taken, for what painter could do justice to those beautiful eyes?"

"It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their expression, but their colour and shape, and the eyebrows might be copied."

At that moment they were met from another walk, by Lily, Happy and Natsu himself.

"I did not know that you intended to walk," said Gajeel in some confusion, lest they had been overheard.

"You used us abominably ill," answered Lily, "in running away without telling us that you were coming out."

Then taking the disengaged arm of Lucy, he left Natsu to walk with Happy perched upon his shoulder. The walk just admitted three. Lucy felt their rudeness and immediately said,—

"This walk is not wide enough for our party. We had better go into the avenue."

But Natsu who had not the least inclination to remain with them, laughingly answered,

"No, no; stay where you are.— You are charmingly group'd, and appear to uncommon advantage. The picturesque would be spoilt by admitting us. Good bye."

He then ran gaily off, rejoicing as he rambled about, lighting whatever he could ablaze, and hoping to be at home again in a day or two. Gray was already much recovered as to intend leaving his room for a couple of hours that evening.


	11. Chapter 11

When they removed after dinner, Natsu ran up to his comrade, and seeing him well at ease enough to stay cool, attended him into the drawing-room; where he was welcomed by the Iron Dragon Slayer and his furry friend with many professions of pleasure; and Natsu had never seen them so agreeable as they were during the hour which passed before the ladies appeared. Their powers of conversation and friendly fisticuffs were considerable. They could brawl with laughter, relate an anecdote with humour, and laugh at their acquaintance with spirit.

But when the ladies entered, Gray was no longer the first object. Gajeel's disloyal eyes were instantly turned towards Lucy, and he had something to say to her before she had advanced many steps. She addressed herself directly to Gray, with a polite congratulation; Cana also made him a slight bow, and said she was "very glad;" but diffuseness and warmth remained for Juvia's salutation. She was full of joy and attention. The first half hour spent in opening windows to let the cool air in, lest he should suffer from the change of room; and he removed at her desire to the other side of the room, nearer the windows, that he might be farther from the fireplace. She then sat down by him, and talked scarcely to any one else. Natsu, at work in the opposite corner, saw it all with great delight. Oh how he would tease the Pervy Popsicle later!

When tea was over, Cana reminded Gajeel of the card-table— but in vain. He had obtained private intelligence that Lucy did not wish for cards; and Cana soon found even her open petition rejected. He assured her that no one intended to play, and the silence of the whole party on the subject, seemed to justify him. Cana had therefore nothing to do, but to stretch herself on one of the sofas and drink through several flasks. Lucy took up a book; Gajeel did the same; and Pantherlily, principally occupied in grooming his coat and paws (while obstinately ignoring Happy), joined now and then in Juvia's conversation with Gray.

By the bye, Gajeel grew exceedingly bored with pent up energy, but ever in his quest to gain Lucy's good opinion, and access to her jobs, he gave a great yawn and said, "How pleasant it is to spend an evening in this way! I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book! — When I have a guild of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library."

No one made any reply (Natsu having long ago moved to the large fireplace and occupied with burning whatever he could sneak). Gajeel then yawned again, threw aside his book (a picture book on cats) and cast his eyes round the room in quest of some amusement; when there was none to be had, he got up and walked about the room. His figure was impressive, and he walked well;— but Lucy, at whom it was all aimed, was still inflexibly studious. In the desperation of his need for that mage's attention, he resolved on one effort more; and turning to Natsu, said,

"Why Salamander, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room.—I assure you it is very refreshing and we could take it up to a bit of fisticuffs."

Natsu was surprised, but agreed to it immediately, a grin spreading easily across his face. Gajeel succeeded no less in the real object of his civility; Lucy looked up. She was as much awake to the novelty of attention in that quarter as Natsu himself could be, and unconsciously closed her book. She was directly invited to join the party, but she declined it, observing that she could imagine but two motives for their chusing to lightly spar up and down the room together, with either of which motives her joining them would interfere.

"What could she mean? I am dying to know her meaning!" Gajeel asked Natsu, "Can you understand her at all?"

"Not at all" was his answer, "but depend upon it, she means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing her, will be to ask nothing about it."

Gajeel, however was incapable of disappointing Lucy in anything, and persevered therefore in requiring an explanation of her two motives.

"I have not the smallest objection to explaining them," said she, as soon as he allowed her to speak. "You either chuse this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in a friendly spar;— if the first, I should be completely in your way; — and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit by the fire."

Natsu laughed heartily, but Gajeel was scandalized. "Oh! Shocking!" Cried Gajeel. "I never heard any thing so abominable. How shall we punish her for such a speech?"

"Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination," said Natsu, smiling wickedly. "We can all plague and punish one another. Tease her.— Laugh at her. — Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done."

"But upon my honour I do not. I do assure you that my intimacy has not yet taught me that. Tease sweetness of temper and presence of mind! No, no — I feel she may defy us there. And as to laughter, we will not expose ourselves, if you please by attempting to laugh without a subject. Lucy may hug herself."

"Lucy is not to be laughed at!' Cried Natsu. "That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to me to have many such acquaintance. I dearly love a laugh."

"Gajeel," said she, "has given me credit for more than can be. The wisest and the best of wizards, nay, the wisest and best of their actions, may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke."

Natsu sniggered. "Certainly, there are quite a few morons, but I hope I never ridicule what is wise or good. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies do divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can. — But these, I suppose are precisely what you are without."

"Perhaps that is not possible for anyone. But it has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule."

"Such as vanity and pride."

"Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride— where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will always be under good regulation."

Natsu pretended a coughing fit to hide his laughter.

"Your examination of Lucy is over, I presume," said Gajeel; — "and pray what is the result?"

"I am perfectly convinced by it that Lucy has no defect. She owns it herself without disguise."

"No!" Said Lucy, "I have made no such pretension! I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding. My temper I dare not vouch for. —It would perhaps be called resentful. — My good opinion once lost is lost for ever."

"That is a failing indeed,"— cried Natsu, no longer laughing. "Implacable resentment— you have chosen your fault well. —I really cannot laugh at it. You are safe from me."

"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil, a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome."

"And your defect is a propensity to hate everybody."

"And yours," Lucy replied with a smile, "is willfully to misunderstand them."

"Do let us have a little brawling," — cried Gajeel, tired of a conversation in which he had no share. —"you do not mind my waking Cana?"

No one made the smallest objection, and Gajeel roped Cana into an easy round of boxing. Lucy, after a few moments recollection, was not sorry for it. She began to feel the danger of paying Natsu too much attention.


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu was more than ready to leave Netherfield. He wrote the next morning to Zeref stating so. But Zeref, who had calculated on the two of them remaining at Netherfield till the following Tuesday, which would exactly finish Gray's week, could not bring himself to receive them with pleasure before. Natsu and Gray could not quite bring themselves to care. And so at length it was settled that their original design of leaving Netherfield that morning should be mentioned.

The communication excited many professions of concern. Juvia heard with real sorrow that they were to go so soon, and repeatedly tried to persuade Gray that it would not be safe for him, but Gray was firm in his resolve.

To Lucy it was welcome intelligence— Natsu had been at Netherfield long enough. He attracted her more than she liked and she wisely resolved to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration should now escape her, nothing that could elevate him with the hope of influencing her felicity; sensible that if such an idea had been suggested, her behaviour during the last day must have material weight in confirming or crushing it. Steady to her purpose, she scarcely spoke ten words to him through the whole of Saturday, and though they were at one time left by themselves for half an hour, she adhered most conscientiously to her book, and would not even look at him, damn his crazy antics.

Finally, the separation, so agreeable to almost all, took place. Gajeel's civility to Natsu increased at last very rapidly, as well as his camaraderie with Gray; and when they parted, after assuring the latter of the pleasure it would always give him to see him either at Longbourn or Netherfield, and punching his arm a few times, he even shook hands with the former. —Natsu took leave of the whole party in the liveliest spirits.

They were not welcomed home very cordially by Zeref. He wondered at their coming, and thought them very wrong to give so much trouble, and was sure Gray would have caught heatstroke again. —But Mavis, though very laconic in her expressions of pleasure, was really glad to see them; she had felt their importance in the family circle. The evening conversation, when they were all assembled, had lost much of its animation (the dinner table had not been flipped over even once!), and almost all its sense, by the absence of Gray and Natsu.

They found August, as usual, deep in the study of thorough bass and human nature; and had some new extracts to admire, and some new observations of thread-bare morality to listen to. Freed and Laxus had information for them of a different sort. Much had been done, and much had been said in the regiment since the preceding Wednesday; several officers had dined lately with Midnight, a private had been flogged, and it had actually been hinted that Colonel Arcadios was going to be married.


	13. Chapter 13

Quick Note just to share my excitement- MR COLLINS has arrived! heeheehee ;)

" I hope, my dear," said Mavis to her love, as they were at breakfast the next morning, "that you have ordered a good dinner to-day, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party."

"Who do you mean, my dear? I know of nobody that is coming I am sure, unless Sting should happen to call in, and I hope my dinners are good enough for him. I do not believe he often sees such at home."

"The person of whom I speak, is a wizard and a stranger."

Zeref's eyes sparkled. —"A wizard and a stranger! It is Juvia I am sure. Why Gray— you never dropt a word of this; you sly thing! Well, I am sure I shall be extremely glad to see Juvia.— But— good lord! How unlucky! There is not a bit of fish to be got to-day. Laxus, my love, ring the bell. I must speak to Max, this moment."

"It is _not_ Juvia." Said Mavis; "it is a person whom I never saw in the whole course of my life."

This roused general astonishment; and she had the pleasure of being eagerly questioned by Zeref and five wards at once.

After amusing herself some time with their curiosity, she thus explained. "About a month ago I received this letter, and about a fortnight ago I answered it, for I thought it a case of some delicacy, and requiring early attention." (Gray and Natsu had to stifle their laughter). "It is from my cousin, Ichiya, who, if I should ever figure out a way to die, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases."

(Now, my dear reader, you may not be familiar with the subtleties and nuances of Regency-magical law. It is quite archaic and confusing, but suffice it to say, that because of Zeref and Mavis poor choices over their many many years, their estate was entailed away to Mavis's nearest living relative, as the Magic Council held little trust for Zeref at all and there was simply nothing the family could do about it. Regency rules.)

"Oh! My dear," cried Zeref, "I cannot bear to hear that mentioned. Pray do not talk of that odious man. I do think it is the hardest thing in the world, that our estate should be entailed away from our own wards; and I am sure if I had been you, I should have tried long ago to do something or other about it."

Gray and Natsu attempted to explain to him the nature of an entail. They had often attempted it before, but it was a subject on which Zeref was beyond the reach of reason; and he continued to rail bitterly against the cruelty of settling an estate away from a family of five powerful mages, in favour of a man whom nobody cared anything about.

"It certainly is a most iniquitous affair," said Mavis, "and nothing can clear Ichiya from his guilt of inheriting Longbourn. But if you will listen to his letter, you may perhaps be a little softened by his manner of expressing himself."

"No, that I am sure I shall not; and I think it was very impertinent of him to write to you at all, and very hypocritical. I hate such false friends. Why could not he keep quarreling with you, as his father did before him?"

"Why, indeed, he does seem to have had some filial scruples on that head, as you will hear"

 _Hunsford, near Westerham, Kent_

 _15th October_

 _Dear Madam,_

 _The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late and honoured father always gave me much uneasiness, why could not the parfum of conciliation turn the tides of friendship? Men. Since I have had the misfortune to lose him, I have frequently wished to heal the breach with such a parfum of brotherhood, but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with any one, with whom it had always pleased him to be at a variance._

—"There, Zeref"—

 _My mind however is now made up on the subject, for having received special title at Easter, I have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honourable Lady Aquarius, independent Celestial Spirit, whose bounty and beneficence has preferred me to the valuable guild-team Trimens of this parish, where it shall be my earnest endeavour to demean myself with grateful respect towards her Ladyship, and ever be ready to perform those rites and ceremonies which are instituted by the Council of Fiore. As a leading mage, however, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace and parfum in all families within the reach of my influence; Men; and on these grounds I flatter myself that my present overtures of good-will are highly commendable, and that the circumstances of my being next in the entail of Longbourn estate (and your long history of potent magic), will be kindly overlooked on your side, and not lead you to reject the offered olive branch. Men. Can you smell the parfum of affection? I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable wards, and beg leave to apologise for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them EVERY possible amends,— but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o'clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday se'night following, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Lady Aquarius is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a Sunday, provided that some other mage is engaged to do the duty of the day, and I leave her in good hands with Hibiki. I remain, dear sir, men, with respectful compliments to your partner and your wards, your well-wisher and friend,_

 _Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki_

"At four o'clock, therefore, we may expect this peace-making wizard," said Mavis, as she folded up the letter. "He seems to be a most conscientious and polite mage, upon my word; and I doubt not will prove a valuable acquaintance, especially if Lady Aquarius should be so indulgent as to let him come to us again."

"There is some sense in what he says about the boys however;" said Zeref, "and if he is disposed to make them any amends, I shall not be the person to discourage him."

"Though it is difficult," said Gray, "to guess in what way he can mean to make us the atonement he thinks our due, the wish is certainly to his credit."

Natsu was chiefly struck with his extraordinary deference for Lady Aquarius, and his kind intention of christening, marrying, and burying his guild members whenever it were required.

"He must be an oddity, I think," said he. "I cannot make him out. —There is something very pompous in his stile. —And what can he mean by apologizing for being next in the entail? —We cannot suppose he would help it, if he could. —Can he be a sensible man, Mavis?"

"No, my dear; I think not. I have great hopes of finding him quite the reverse. There is a mixture of servility and self-importance in his letter, which promises well. I am impatient to see him."

"In point of composition," said August, "his letter does not seem defective. The idea of the olive branch is not wholly new, yet I think it is well expressed. And more, he does seem the type who would not forget he fathered a child at least."

To Freed and Laxus, neither the letter nor its writer were in any degree interesting. It was next to impossible that their cousin should come in a scarlet coat, and it was now some weeks since they had received pleasure from the society of a wizard in any other colour. As for Zeref, Ichiya's letter had done away much of his ill-will, and he was preparing to see him with a degree of composure, which astonished Mavis and the boys.

Ichiya was punctual to his time, and was received with great politeness by the whole family. Mavis indeed said little; but Zeref and the boys were ready enough to talk, and Ichiya seemed neither in need of encouragement, nor inclined to be silent himself. He was a short, heavy looking mage with rather shabby hair and a tendency to hold himself in self-aware poses while he spoke. His air was grave and stately, and his manners were very formal. He had not been long seated before he complimented Zeref on having so fine a family of wizards, said he had heard much of their attractiveness and talents, but that, in this instance, fame had fallen short of the truth; and added, that he did not doubt Zeref seeing them all in due time well disposed of in marriage. This gallantry was not much to the taste of some of his hearers, but Zeref, who quarreled with no compliments, answered most readily,

"You are very kind sir, I am sure; and I wish with all my black heart it may prove so; for else they will be destitute enough. Things are settled so oddly."

"You allude perhaps to the entail of this estate. Men."

"Ah! Sir, I do indeed. It is a grievous affair to my poor boys, you must confess. Not that I mean to find fault with you, for such things I know are all chance in this world. There is no knowing how estates will go when once they come to be entailed. But, alas, this age is coming to an END."

Sniffing loudly, Ichiya responded, "I am very sensible, Lord Zeref, of the hardship to your fair wards,— and could say much on the subject, but that I am cautious of appearing forward and precipitate. But I can assure the young mages that I come prepared to admire them. At present I will not say more, men, but perhaps when we are better acquainted—"

He was interrupted by a summons to dinner; and the boys smiled on each other. They were not the only objects of Ichiya's admiration. The hall, the dining-room, and all its furniture were examined and praised; and his commendation of every thing would have touched Zeref's heart, but for the mortifying supposition of his viewing it all as his own future property. The dinner too in its turn was highly admired; and he begged to know which of the fair mages, the excellence of its cookery was owing. But here was set right by Zeref, who assured him with some asperity that they were very well able to keep a good cook, and that his wards had nothing to do in the kitchen. He begged pardon for having displeased the dark wizard. In a softened (and more terrifying) tone, Zeref declared himself not at all offended; but Ichiya continued to apologize for about a quarter of an hour. (Seeing all the life sucked out of the potted plans and two pet birds in the room does have that affect.)


	14. Chapter 14

During dinner, Mavis scarcely spoke at all; but when the servants were withdrawn, she thought it time to have some conversation with her guest, and therefore started a subject in which she expected him to shine, by observing that he seemed very fortunate in his patroness. Lady Aquarius's attention to his wishes, and consideration for this comfort, appeared very remarkable. Mavis could not have chosen better. Ichiya was eloquent in her praise. The subject elevated him to more than usual solemnity of manner, and with a most important aspect he protested that he had never in his life witnessed such behaviour in a person of rank— such affability and condescension, as he had himself experienced from Lady Aquarius. She had been graciously pleased to approve of both the discourses, which he had already had the honour of giving before her. She had also asked him twice to dine at Rosings, and had sent for him only the Saturday before, to make up her pool of quadrille in the evening. Lady Aquarius was reckoned proud by many people he knew, but he had never seen any thing but affability in her. She had always spoken to him as she would to any other wizard; she made not the smallest objection to his joining in the society of the neighbourhood, nor to his leaving his guild occasionally for a week or two, to visit his relations. She had even condescended to advise him to marry as soon as he could, provided he chose with discretion; and had once paid him a visit in his humble parsonage; where she had perfectly approved all the alterations he had been making, and have even vouchsafed to suggest some herself,—some shelves in the closets up stairs.

"That is all very proper and civil, I am sure," said Zeref, "and I dare say she is a very agreeable woman. It is a pity that great ladies in general ar not more like her. Does she live near you, sir?"

"The garden, with such lovely parfum, in which stands my humble abode, is separated only by a lane from Rosings Park, her ladyship's residence."

"I think you said she is quite independent, sir? has she any family?"

"Men. She has only one relation, the heir of Rosings, and of very extensive property."

"Ah!" Cried Zeref, shaking his head, "then he is better off than many boys. And what sort of mage is he? Is he handsome?"

"He was with a guild for some time, but he is a Celestial, same as the Lady and a most charming spirit indeed with such a glorious parfum. Lady Aquarius herself says that in point of true beauty, young Loke is far superior to the handsomest mage; because there is that in his features which marks one of distinguished origin. He is unfortunately of a sickly constitution, which has prevented him making that progress in many accomplishments, which he could not otherwise have failed of; as I am informed by the lady who superintended his education, and who still resides with them. But he is perfectly amiable, and often condescends to drive my humble abode in his little phaeton and ponies."

"Has he been presented? I do not remember his name among those at court."

"His indifferent state of health unhappily prevents him being in town; and by that means, as I told Lady Aquarius myself one day, has deprived the Fiore court of its brightest ornament. Her ladyship seemed pleased with the idea, and you may imagine that I am happy on every occasion to offer those little delicate compliments which are always acceptable to wizards. I have more than once observed to Lady Aquarius, that her charming Loke seemed born to be a king, and that the most elevated rank, instead of giving him consequence, would be adorned by him. — These are the kind of little things which please her ladyship, and it is a sort of attention which I conceive myself peculiarly bound to pay. Men."

"You judge very properly," said Mavis, "and it is happy for you that possess the talent of flattering with delicacy. May I ask whether these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are the result of previous study?"

"They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time, men, and though I sometimes amuse myself with suggesting and arranging such little elegant compliments as may be adapted to ordinary occasions, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible, like a pungent parfum."

Mavis's expectations were fully answered. Her cousin was as absurd as she had hoped, and she listened to him with the keenest enjoyment, maintaining at the same time the most resolute composure of countenance, and except in an occasional glance at Natsu, requiring no partner in her pleasure.

By tea-time however the dose had been enough, and Mavis was glad to take her guest into the drawing-room again, and when tea was over, glad to invite him to read aloud to the young mages. Ichiya readily assented, and a book was produced; but on beholding it, (for every thing announced it to be from a circulating library- oh the horror,) he started back, and begging pardon, protested that he never read novels. —Freed stared at him, and Laxus exclaimed.— Other books were produced, and after some deliberation he chose Life of the Clockwork, unabridged and with commentary (August's favorite). Laxus gaped as he opened the volume, and before he had, with very monotonous solemnity, read three pages, Laxus interrupted him with,

"Do you know, Zeref, that Midnight talks of turning away Richard, and if he does, Colonel Forster will hire him. Sorano told me so herself on Saturday. I shall walk to Meryton tomorrow to hear more about it, and to ask when Evergreen comes from town."

Laxus was bid by Gray and Natsu to hold his tongue; but Ichiya, much offended, laid aside his book, and said,

"Men. I have often observed how little young mages are interested by books of a serious stamp, though written solely for their benefit. It amazes me, I confess; —for certainly, there can be nothing so advantageous to them as instruction. But I will no longer importune the boys."

Then turning to Mavis, he offered himself as his antagonist at backgammon. Mavis accepted the challenge, observing that he acted very wisely in leaving the boys to their own trifling amusements. Zeref and the boys apologized most civilly for Laxus's interruption, and promised that it should not occur again, if he would resume his book; but Ichiya, after assuring them that he bore the young mages no ill will, and should never resent their behaviour as any affront, seated himself at another table with Mavis, and prepared for backgammon.


	15. Chapter 15

Ichiya was not a sensible man, and the deficiency of nature had been but little assisted by education or society; the greatest part of his life having been spent under the guidance of a sexually liberated master; and though he belonged to one of the universities, he had merely kept the necessary terms, without forming at it any useful acquaintance. The subjection in which his master had brought him up, had given him originally great poetry of manner, but it was now a good deal counteracted by the self-conceit of a weak head, living in retirement, and the consequential feelings of early and unexpected prosperity. A fortunate chance had recommended him to Lady Aquarius when the living at Hunsford in Pegasus was vacant; and the respect which he felt for her high rank, and his veneration for her as his patroness, mingling with a very good opinion of himself, of his authority as a leading wizard, and his rights as such, made him altogether a mixture of pride and obsequiousness, self-importance and cowardice.

Having now a good guild and very sufficient source of jobs, he intended to marry and partner; and in seeking a reconciliation with the Longbourn family he had a partner in view, as he meant to choose one of the boys, if he found them handsome and amiable as they were represented by common report. This was his plan of amends— of atonement— for inheriting Mavis's estate; and he thought it an excellent one, full of eligibility and suitableness, and excessively generous and disinterested on his own part.

His plan did not vary on seeing them. —Gray's lovely body confirmed his views, and established all his strictest notions of what was due to seniority; and for the first evening he was the settled choice. The next morning however, made an alteration; for in a quarter of an hour's tête-à-tête with Zeref before breakfast, a conversation beginning with his house, and leading naturally to the avowal of his hopes, that a partner for it might be found at Longbourn, produced from Zeref, amid very melancholic sighs and general encouragement, a caution against the very Gray he had fixed on. —As to the other boys he could take upon him to say— he could not positively answer— but he did not know of any prepossession; — his Gray, he must just mention — he felt it incumbent on him to hint, was likely to be very soon engaged and partnered.

Ichiya had only to change from Gray to Natsu— and it was soon done— done while Zeref was stirring the fire. Natsu, equally next to Gray in power and beauty, succeeded him of course.

Zeref treasured up the hint, and trusted that he might soon have two wards partnered; and the man whom he could not bear to speak of the day before, was now high in his good graces.

Laxus's intention of walking to Meryton was not forgotten; every young mage except August agreed to go with him; and Ichiya was to attend them, at the request of Mavis, who was most anxious to get rid of him, and have her library to herself; for thither Ichiya had followed her after breakfast, and there he would continue, nominally engaged with one of the largest magic compendiums in the collection, but really talking to Mavis, with little cessation, of his house and garden and parfums at Blue Pegasus in Hunsford. Such doings discomposed Mavis exceedingly. In her library she had been always sure of leisure and tranquility; and though prepared, as she told Natsu, to meet with folly and conceit in every other room in the house, she was used to be free from them there: her civility therefore, was most prompt in inviting Ichiya to joint the boys in their walk; and Ichiya, being in fact much better fitted for a walker than a reader, was extremely well pleased to close his large book and go.

In pompous nothings on his side, and sarcastic mutterings on that of the boys, their time passed till they entered Meryton. The attention of Freed and Laxus was then no longer to be gained by him. Their eyes were immediately wandering up in the street in quest of the officers, and nothing less than a very dangerous job posting indeed or a really new tactic shown in a shop window, could recall them.

But the attention of every one was soon caught by a striking man, whom they had never seen before, of most warrior-like appearance, with long, wild dark blue hair, dark skin and clever blue markings across his visage, walking with an officer on the other side of the way. The officer was the very Evergreen, concerning whose return from Crocus Laxus came to inquire, and he bowed as they passed. All were struck with stranger's air, all wondered who he could be, and Freed and Laxus, determined if possible to find out, led the way across the street, under presence of wanting something in an opposite shop, and fortunately had just gained the pavement when Ever and the gentleman turning back had reached the same spot. Evergreen addressed them directly, and entreated permission to introduce her friend, there was only a slight hesitation in her voice, her friend went by the name Kokuryu, and had returned with her the day before from town, and she was happy to say had accepted a mage's commission in their corps. This was exactly as it should be; for the young man wanted only regimentals to make him completely charming. His appearance was greatly in his favour; he had all the best part of beauty, a find countenance, a good figure, and a great aura of power. The introduction was followed up on his side by a readiness of conversation — a readiness at the same time perfectly correct and unassuming; and the whole party were still standing and talking together very agreeably, when the sound of horses drew their notice, and Lucy and Juvia were seen riding down the street. On distinguishing the mages of Longbourn, the two ladies came directly towards them, and began the usual civilities. Juvia was the principal spokesman, despite her near hysteria, and Gray was her principal object. She was then, she said on her way to Longbourn on purpose to inquire after him. Lucy corroborated it with a bow, and was beginning to determine not to fix her eyes on Natsu, when they were suddenly arrested by the sight of the stranger, and Natsu happening to see the countenance of both as they looked at each other, and hearing Lucy swear under her breath with his Slayer hearing, was all astonishment at the effect of the meeting. Both changed colour, one looked white, the other red. Kokuryu, after a few moments, gave a lazy salute— a salutation which Lucy just deigned to return. What could be the meaning of it? —It was impossible to imagine; it was impossible not to long to know.

In another minute Juvia, but without seeming to have noticed what passed, took leave and rode on with her friend.

Evergreen and Kokuryu walked with the young mages to the door of Zeref's comrade Midnight's house, and then made their bows, in spite of Laxus's pressing entreaties that they would come in, and even in spite of Midnight's throwing up the parlour window, and seconding the invitation in that macabre manner of his.

Midnight was glad to see the boys, and Gray and Natsu, from their recent absence, were particularly welcome. He then received Ichiya with a solemn air, seemingly bored of everything already. Ichiya hardly noticed and prattled on incessantly about parfum and men. Midnight showed his typical apathy and his attention was easily drawn to the contemplation of the new stranger that Evergreen had brought with her from Crocus. He had been watching the man for the last hour as he walked up and down the street, and had Kokuryu appeared Freed and Laxus would certainly have continued the occupation, but unluckily no one passed the windows now except a few of the officers, who in comparison with the stranger, were become "stupid, weak fellows." Some of them were to dine with Midnight and Sorano the next day, and Midnight promised to give Kokuryu an invitation also if the family from Longbourn would come in the evening. This was readily agreed to.

As they walked home, Natsu related to Gray what he had seen pass between Kokuryu and Lucy; but though Gray would have defended either or both, had they appeared to be wrong, he could no more explain such behavior than Natsu. So instead they began name-calling which quickly escalated into a brawl which lasted the entire walk home. Ichiya was only more endeared to Natsu, and his burning parfum.


	16. Chapter 16

As no objection was made to the young people's engagement at Meryton and all Ichiya's scruples of leaving Mavis and Zeref for a single evening during his visit were most steadily resisted, the coach conveyed him and the five young men (one of whom was very ill the entire tedious ride) at a suitable hour to Meryton; and the boys had the pleasure of hearing, as they entered the drawing room, that Kokuryu had accepted Midnight's invitation, and was then in the house.

When this information was given, and they had all taken their seats, Ichiya was at leisure to look around him and admire, and he was so much struck with the size and furniture of the apartment, that he declared he might almost have supposed himself in the small summer breakfast parlour at Rosings; a comparison that did not at first convey much gratification; but when Sorano understood from him what Rosings was, and who was its proprietor, when she had listened to the description of only one of Lady Aquarius's drawing rooms, and found that the chimney piece alone cost eight hundred pounds, she felt all the force of the compliment, and would hardly have resented a comparison with the housekeeper's room.

In describing to her all the grandeur of Lady Aquarius and her mansion, with occasional digressions in praise of his own humble abode (and its wonderful parfum), and the improvements it was receiving, he was happily employed until the rest of the guests joined them. As Ichiya prattled on incessantly, the boys grew increasingly bored (despite the arm punches Gray and Natsu gave one another every time Ichiya said "men"). Finally though, the other guests did approach; and when Kokuryu walked into the room, Natsu felt he had neither been seeing him before, nor thinking of him since, with the smallest degree of unreasonable admiration. The officers of the —shire were in general a very creditable, honourable set, and the best of them were of the present party; but Kokuryu was as far beyond them all in person, countenance, air, and walk, as they were superior to the broad-faced stuffy Ichiya.

Kokuryu was the happy man towards whom almost every eye was turned, and Natsu was the happy young mage by whom Kokuryu finally seated himself; and the agreeable manner in which he immediately fell into conversation, though it was only on its being a wet night, and on the probability of a rainy season (there was afterall an extremely powerful water mage residing in the neighborhood), made Natsu feel that the commonest, dullest, most threadbare topic might be rendered interesting by the skill of the speaker.

With such rivals for the notice of the fair, as Kokuryu and the officers, Ichiya seemed likely to sink into insignificance; to Zeref's young wizards he certainly was nothing; but he had still at intervals a kind listener in Sorano, and was, by her watchfulness, most abundantly supplied with coffee and muffin.

When the card tables were placed he had an opportunity of obliging her in return, by sitting down to whist.

Kokuryu did not play at whist, and with ready delight was received at the other table between Natsu and Laxus. At first there seemed some danger of Laxus engrossing him entirely, for he was most determined; but being likewise extremely fond of lottery tickets he soon grew too much interested in the game, too eager in making bets and exclaiming after prizes, to have attention for any one in particular. Allowing for the common demands of the game, Kokuryu was at leisure to talk to Natsu, and he was very willing to hear him, though what he chiefly wished to hear he could not hope to be told, the history of his acquaintance with Lucy Heartfilia. He dared not even mention that mage. His curiosity however was unexpectedly relieved. Kokuryu began the subject himself. He inquired how far Netherfield was from Meryton; and after receiving Natsu's answer, asked in an hesitating manner how long Lucy had been staying there.

"About a month," said Natsu; and then unwilling to let the subject drop, added, "she is a wizard of very large property in Derbyshire, I understand."

"Yes," replied Kokuryu;—"her guild there is a noble one. A clear ten thousand jobs per annum. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving you certain information on that head than myself— for I have been connected with her family in a particular manner for generations."

Natsu could not but look surprised.

"You may well be surprised, young Dragneel, at such an assertion, after seeing, as you probably might, the very cold manner of our meeting yesterday. —Are you much acquainted with Miss Lucy?"

"As much as I ever wish to be," cried Natsu warmly, —"I have spent four days in the same house with her, and I think her very disagreeable, quite the weirdo."

"I have no right to give my opinion," said Kokuryu, "as to her being agreeable or otherwise. I am not qualified to form one. I have known her family too long and too well to be a fair judge. It is impossible for me to be impartial. But I believe your opinion of her would in general astonish — and perhaps you would not express it quite so strongly any where else. — Here you are in your own family."

"Upon my word I say no more here than I might say in any house in the neighbourhood, except Netherfield. She is not at all liked in Hertfordshire. Every body is disgusted with her pride. You will not find her more favourably spoken of by any one."

"I cannot pretend to be sorry," said Kokuryu, after a short interruption, "that she or that any wizard should not be estimated beyond their deserts; but with her I believe it does not after happen. The world is blinded by her fortune and consequence, or frightened by her high and imposing manners, and sees her only as she chuses to be seen."

"I should take her, even on my slight acquaintance, to be an ill-tempered wizard." Kokuryu only shook his head at Natsu's statement.

"I wonder," said Kokuryu, at the next opportunity of speaking, "whether she is likely to be in the country much longer."

"I do not at all know; but I heard nothing of her going away when I was at Netherfield. I hope your plans in favour of the —-shire will not be affected by her being in the neighborhood."

"Oh! No- it is not for me to be driven away by a Heartfilia. If she wishes to avoid seeing me, she must go. We are not on friendly terms, and it always gives me pain to meet her, but I have no reason for avoiding her but what I might proclaim to all the world; a sense of very great ill usage, and most painful regrets at her being what she is. Her father, Natsu, the late Jude Heartfilia, was one of the best men that ever breathed, and the truest friend I ever had; and I can never be in company with Lucy without being grieved to the soul by a thousand tender recollections. Her mother though, I'm afraid she is much like the Lady Layla. Her behavior to myself has been scandalous; but I verily believe I could forgive her any thing and every thing, rather than her disappointing the hopes and disgracing the memory of her father."

Natsu found the interest of the subject increase, and listened with all his heart; but the delicacy of it prevented further inquiry.

Kokuryu began to speak on more general topics, Meryton, the neighborhood, the society, appearing highly pleased with all that he had yet seen and quite intrigued with the number of Dragon Slayer mages in the neighborhood, speaking of the latter especially, with gentle but very intelligible gallantry.

"It was the prospect of constant society, good society, and I must admit an interest in seeking out the Dragon Slayers," he added, "which was my chief inducement to enter the —shire. Society, I own, is necessary to me. I have been a disappointed man, and my spirits will not bear solitude. I must have employment and society. A military life is not what I was intended for, but circumstances have now made it eligible. The wizarding guilds ought to have been my profession—I was brought up for the guilds, and I should at this time have been in possession of a most valuable living, had it pleased the lady we were speaking of just now."

"Indeed!"

"Yes- the late Mr. Heartfilia bequeathed me the next presentation of the best living in his gift. He was a long time friend and excessively attached to me. His wife always took issue with this, but alas, I cannot do justice to his kindness. He meant to provide for me amply, and thought he had done it; but when the living fell, it was given elsewhere."

"Good heavens!" Cried Natsu; "but how could that be? — How could his will be disregarded? — Why did you not seek legal redress?"

"There was just such an informality in the terms of the bequest to give me no hope from law. Lucy chose to doubt it— or to treat it as a merely conditional recommendation, and to assert that I had forfeited all claim to it by extravagance and impudence. I recall nothing in my own behavior to warrant such as this, but the fact is, that we are very different sorts of mages, and that she hates me."

"This is quite shocking! —She deserves to be publicly disgraced."

"Some time or other she will be— but it shall not be by me. Till I can forget her father, I can never defy or expose her."

Natsu honoured him for such feelings of loyalty, and thought him nobler than ever as he expressed them.

"But what," said Natsu, after a pause, "can have been her motive? — what can have induced her to behave so cruelly?"

"A thorough, determined dislike of me— a dislike which I cannot but attribute in some measure to jealousy, that and her mother's own suspicious dislike of me." Here Kokuryu paused slightly, eyeing Natsu, calculating. "Had the late Mr. Heartfilia liked me less, his daughter might have borne with me better; but Jude's uncommon attachment to me and his support of my magical learning, irritated Lucy I believe very early in life. She had not a temper to bear the sort of competition in which we stood — the sort of preference which was often give me and Jude's support of my Lost Magic."

"I had not thought Lucy so bad as this — though I have never liked her, I had not thought so very ill of her — I had supposed her to be despising her fellow-creatures in general, but did not suspect her of descending to such malicious revenge, such injustice, such inhumanity as this!" He paused, "Wait, Lost Magic?"

After a few minutes reflection during Kokuryu's continued silence, Natsu went on, "I do remember her one day at Netherfield, of the implacability of her resentments, of her having an unforgiving temper. Her disposition must dreadful."

"I will not trust myself on the subject," replied Kokuryu, "I can hardly be just to her."

Natsu was again deep in thought (which admittedly looked painful), and after a time exclaimed, "To treat in such a manner, the friend, the favorite of her father!" — he could have added, "A young man too, like you, whose very countenance may vouch for your being amiable"— but he contented himself with "And one, too, who had probably been her own companion, connected together."

"Aye, yes we spent much time together in our youth, but I believe she grew increasingly jealous of my own abilities over time."

"How strange!" Cried Natsu. "Abominable—" he paused again, in want to discover the type of Lost Magic this charismatic man used. "But you mentioned Lost Magic— is that what she grew jealous of? She seems incredibly proud you know. What type? How did you master it while growing up surrounded by Celestial Wizards?"

Kokuryu chuckled, looking directly at Natsu, "I'm a fellow Dragon Slayer, Natsu." After another drawn out silence, Kokuryu continued, "It is true, almost all of Lucy's actions may be traced to pride; —and pride has often been her best friend. It has connected her nearer with virtue than any other feeling. But we are none of us consistent; and in her behaviour to me, there were stronger impulses even than pride."

Natsu was silent then again, trying to piece together these revelations, and remembering conversations from Netherfield.

"Her sister is a Dragon Slayer too, is she not? What sort of girl is she?"

Kokuryu shook his head. —"I wish I could call her amiable. It gives me pain to speak ill of anyone connected to the family, even her being a ward. But she is too much like her guardian, — very, very proud. —At one time she was affectionate and pleasing, and extremely fond of me; and I have devoted hours and hours to her amusement and training. But she is nothing to me now. She is a handsome girl, about fifteen or sixteen, and I understand highly powerful. Her home has been in London though, where a lady lives with her, and superintends her education."

After many pauses and many trials of other subjects, Natsu could to help reverting once more to the first, and saying,

"I am astonished at her intimacy with Juvia! How can Juvia, who seems good humour itself, and is, I really believe, truly amiable, be in friendship with such a mage? How can they suit each other? — Do you know Juvia?"

"Not at all."

"She is a sweet tempered, amiable, charming wizard. She cannot know what Lucy is."

"Probably not; —but Lucy can please where she chuses. She does not want for abilities. Among those who are at all her equals in consequence, she is a very different wizard from what she is to the less accomplished. Her pride never deserts her; but with the powerful, she is liberal-minded, just, sincere, rational, honourable and perhaps agreeable,—allowing something for fortune and figure."

The whist party soon afterwards breaking up, the players gathered round the other table, and Ichiya took his station between Natsu and Sorano. —The usual inquiries as to his success were made by the latter. It had not been very great.

"I know very well," said he, "that when persons sit down to a card table, they must take their chance of these things— and happily I am not in such circumstance as to make five shillings any object. There are undoubtedly many who could not say the same, but thanks to Lady Aquarius, I am removed for beyond the necessity of regarding little matters."

Kokuryu's attention was caught; and after observing Ichiya for a few moments, he asked Natsu in a low voice whether his comrade were very intimately acquainted with that family of Aquarius.

"Lady Aquarius," Natsu replied, "has very lately given him a living. I hardly know how Ichiya was first introduced to her notice, but he certainly has not known her long."

"You know of course that Lady Aquarius was once a Celestial Spirit contracted to the late Lady Layla Heartfilia; consequently she is the closest thing to a relation to Lucy."

"No, indeed, I did not. — I knew nothing at all of Lady Aquarius's connections. I never heard of her existence till the day before yesterday."

"Another spirit resides with her, Leo the Lion, I cannot remember if he is officially contracted to Lucy or not, but I know it is generally believed Leo and Lucy will unite and create a powerful magical partnership."

This information made Natsu smile, as he thought of poor Gajeel (and Cana). Vain indeed must be all their attentions, vain and useless their affection for Wendy and praise of Lucy, if she were already self-destined to another.

"Ichiya," said Natsu, "speaks highly both of Lady Aquarius and Leo; but from some particulars that he has related of her ladyship, I suspect his gratitude misleads him, and that in spite of her being his patroness, she is an arrogant, conceited woman."

"I believe her to be both in a great degree," replied Kokuryu; "I have not seen her for many years, but I very well remember that I never liked her, and that her manners were dictatorial and insolent. She had the reputation of being remarkably sensible and clever; but I rather believe she derives part of her abilities from her rank and fortune, part from her authoritative manner, and the rest from the pride of the Heartfilia Clan."

Natsu allowed that he had given a very rational account of it, and they continued talking together with mutual satisfaction till supper and fisticuffs put an end to cards; and gave the rest of the guests their share of Kokuryu's attentions. There could be no conversation in the noise of the general brawling that erupted during supper, but Kokuryu's manners recommended him to every body. Whatever he said, was said well; and whatever he did, done gracefully. Natsu went away with his head full of him. He could think of nothing but of Kokuryu, and of what he had told him, all the way home; but there was not time for him even to mention his name as they went, for neither Laxus nor Ichiya were once silent, and Natsu spent the entire carriage ride with his head leaning out the window, sick. Laxus talked incessantly of lottery tickets, of the tokens he had lost and the tokens he had won, and Ichiya, in describing the civility of Midnight and Sorano, protesting that he did not in the least regard his losses at whist, enumerating all the dishes at supper, and repeatedly fearing that his parfum went unnoticed, had more to say than he could well manage before the carriage stopped at Longbourn House.


End file.
